The Hunger Games: Retold
by TymeChive46
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it was like to be a career? To be trained your whole childhood to kill? In district two, volunteering is a matter of honor. Chickening out means being shunned and dishonoring your family. How would you handle the pressure? When Clove's best friend is destined to volunteer she has to make the choice. Go with him? Or watch him die. CLATO Dual perspective
1. Clove: The day before

Chive- Neither me or Tyme owns the hunger games. It belongs to Suzanne Collins

* * *

**Clove's POV**

Sweat and metal, the smell always filled me with a strange sense of security. Even if it was the smell of the training room. The training room had always been home for me. A place to escape. It was the place where I saw my friends. Well more like friend. Most of the kids here would smile and wave if they saw me around the district. A couple would try to talk to me, like we had been friends for years. I've known everyone here since I started coming to the training academy when I was ten.

I had been sitting outside the training room for a while. I couldn't will myself to go in. It was the last day of training before the reaping. It was our end of the year evaluation and the eighteen year old who had the best score would be obligated to volunteer tomorrow.

_Cato_

Everyone knew he was the best in his age group. He was strong and tall and had a fierce passion for fighting. His competitive spirit made it almost impossible to beat him.

He was also my best friend.

I remember the first day I was in training. I was terrified of all the older kids. They all knew at least 200 ways to kill me. And I was a tiny 10 year old. Hardly any muscle. I hadn't received any of the included dietary supplements or training gear let alone the money. So I was wearing a baggy t-shirt I used to sleep in. It fit me like a nightgown, and went past my knees. The pants I was wearing were two small and stopped abruptly on my calves. I sat on a bench watching everyone because i was too scared to go up and join anyone. Training hadn't officially started yet so they we're all playing games.

District two where you can learn to kill for fun.

He had accidentally threw a rubber knife at me (Or so he claims.) It hit me in the gut and I had started crying. All of his friends laughed and made fun of him for making a little girl cry. He didn't care he ran over and picked up the knife. He was about to leave when he turned and asked if I was okay. I replied by standing up and kicking him in the leg before leaving to cry in the hallway. I'm amazed that I made it threw the first week of training.

But I'm stronger now. And faster. And braver. Even with my attacks.

I started getting them when I was twelve. They were worse then. My parents would have to hide me when they went to the mandatory viewings of the games.

The games made them worse. Ever since she died…

I'd lose all sense the world would disappear and fear would take over my mind. I used to scream and would punch anyone who tried to help me but I've learned to just freeze until it goes away. If it's really bad sometimes I've heard I sit down and tug my knees to my chest. I never remember what I do during my attacks. But usually someone will tell me.

Eventually my trainer, Rose, came out. And yelled at me. I wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying. I just nodded and stood up. When I got into the training room everyone was already lined up for evaluations. They started with the oldest. You went to different stations and had 3 minutes to do your best at that station. You got a score out of ten for each station and then they added up the scores. Your score determined whether or not you would be allowed to continue training, and when you we're 18. It determined whether you'd a tribute or a peace keeper. Some kids who got high scores but didn't get to volunteer, became head peacekeepers.

I had missed the instructions and the eighteen and seventeen age groups. Apparently when they came around to began the sixteen year old evaluation someone realized I was gone. I glanced over toward the eighteen year olds. They had received water bottle from the looks of it and we're throwing the empty water bottles at each other.

I saw Cato. His dark grey shirt stuck to his chest with either water or sweat. I raised my eyebrows and he nodded to answer the question I wasn't asking. He did well. He didn't purposely fail like most eighteen years olds.

We were technically fighting. Last night I had begged him to fail his test purposely. It was selfish but I knew if he tried he would be this years volunteer.

"I can't lose someone else to the games!" I had screamed. I remember the tension building up in chest and my head going fuzzy.

"Who says you'll lose me?" he yelled back. He hadn't realized where I was going yet.

"That's the way it works, 24 go in only one wins."

"Then I'll win."

I remember shaking my head. I don't remember anything after that. I lost it. I had the worst attack I've had since Autumn died. He must have eventually calmed me down. And then I felt the slight sway of being carried and my head against his chest. When I woke up the next morning I remember screaming and crying and had refused to go to training. But I'd be out of the program if I missed evaluation day. I'd get an automatic zero.

And I would never see Cato again besides when his name gets called at the reaping.

"Clove Fuhrman," the announcer called stepped up to the platform that took you up into the evaluation room. No one besides the trainers got to see your test. The platform slowly raised and I was in another room.

First station: Fire building

The first few we're the boring basic survival tools. Fire building didn't take very long. I was done early so I waited by the elevator. Until the buzzer went off and the elevator door slid open.

The next 3 we're more basic survival tools. What berries you could or couldn't eat, camouflage, and snares.

Then we got to the fun part.

The fifth station was sword work. Cato's specialty. You stood in the middle of a circle of dummies that we're hidden in the floorboards. And they popped up one after another and you had to make a clean cut for good points. I tried my best but sword work had never been my strong point.

It was followed by archery which is tested in the same way except the dummies are farther back. I've always been okay at archery. Not particularly good or bad.

Then my best. Knife throwing. I hardly missed hitting each dummy near the heart as it popped up.

After that I was finished. You got tested differently based off your age and such so some tests we're longer than others. When I stepped off the final platform, Cato was staring at me when he realized I had noticed he looked away. I sat down by myself along a wall. I stared at my shoes for what felt like hours until the final scores we're announced.

They only announce the top 5, 18 year olds. That's the only ones people care about anyway.

Girls:

5. Raymond Roseburg

4. Mya Hofstetter

3. Clary Fairwood

2. Cath Wren

1. Bea Whifner

Bea Whifner, was a very unexpected first place. She never really stood out to me in training. I think her and Cato dated when they were six or at least that's what the girls around me we're saying. But the girls in my age group probably didn't have a single working brain cell. Last year all they would talk about is how Rose was dating the doctor that works at the training academy. And when they found out she was going out with another trainer. They would not give poor Rose a break.

Once everyone quieted down they announced the boys.

5. Logan Jackson

4. Carter Lehman

3. Mitch Gardner

2. Morrie Albom

1. Cato….

I didn't hear the rest. I got up and scanned the crowd looking for him. Our eyes met. And then I ran. Out of the room. Out of the center. It was very hot out that day, but I didn't notice, I just kept running. Eventually the adrenaline faded and I fell down in the grass exhausted. I kept waiting for it, but I didn't black out. I laid with my face in the overgrown grass. I began to feel tears dripping down my cheeks. But I didn't move. Until I heard his voice.

"Was that really necessary?" Cato knew not to try and comfort me when I got like this. He knew to get answers out of me. He was tough on me. He knew I could handle it unlike most people who tip toed around me.

I sat up and wiped my face on my shirt. "How did you find me?"

He motioned for me to stand up. My leg stung. I looked down and there was blood coming out of my calf. He sighed "Sit down,"

I sat down. He pushed my pant leg up to my knee. I hadn't realized how much mud had gotten on my clothes while I was running. My t-shirt was wet from mud and sweat. And my pants we're muddy with a bit of blood.

"I would have brought a bandage if I knew you we're going to hurt yourself," Cato said staring at my leg.

"I didn't try to," I protested.

"It looked at if you cut it jumping over the academy's fence, you know they'd let you threw the gate if you asked nicely."

"Yeah, wouldn't that be a fun conversation," I snorted. "Excuse me would you please open the gate so I can go running threw the weeds because my best friends going to die in the games,"

Cato looked up at me. "Do you really have no faith in me?"

"I had faith in Autumn and look what happened to her."

Cato shook his head. "Autumn was a suicidal fool." he said. He poked at the cut on my leg.

"She practically saved my life." I countered.

"If she hadn't volunteered someone else would have." He stood up. "Come on, we should get a bandage on that, and it's going to take a while for us to get back to town. New record 3 miles. You should join the cross country class next year."

I stood up ignoring my legs throbbing. "Cross country's pointless you just run to nowhere and back."

"Oh well then you should be good at it."

We walked back to town in silence. When we reached our neighborhood I turned toward my house, trying to get away from him. But he grabs my arm.

"Come with me, if your mom sees the blood she'll flip." he says pulling me toward his house. I follow him reluctantly.

When we got inside his house we we're standing in the kitchen. His mom or aunt as he was told to refer to her was in the kitchen. I'm the one of the only people that knows the truth about his family.

"Cato what on earth took you so long…" she looked at me and then down at my clothes. My cheeks burned. "Oh, well I was going to have your family over anyway. I'll send Tyme over, she's been begging to have Chive over."

I nodded then followed Cato who was on his way upstairs. Upstairs was a thin hallway with only three rooms a bedroom on each side and a bathroom in the middle. Cato's mom slept downstairs and him and his sister rooms we're up here. He went into the bathroom and grabbed a roll of bandages. We walked into his room. My cheeks we're burning, I always felt so ashamed when he had to save me.

He pointed to a spot on the edge of his bed and I sat down. He grabbed my bloody leg and kneeled in front of me. I watched his hands as he wrapped the bandage around my leg, his fingers tickled my leg every so often and made my breath catch in my throat. After all this time he still had this effect on me. And after all these years of him helping me when I blacked out. I still couldn't look him in the eye. He tried to make eye contact with me multiple times but I always looked away. I wasn't strong enough. I wasn't brave enough.

"You don't have to volunteer," I blurted out. The words had escaped me without me even seeing them coming.

"Yes, I do," he said briskly.

"Cato, please. I can't...I can't lose you too."

"You're not going to lose me. I can win this. My mom… and I've been training for this my whole life. I'm not gonna back out just because you…"

"Just because I'm begging you not to ruin or possibly end your life?"

He snorted, "I'm not going to ruin…"

"Nobody actually wins those games Cato! There are survivors but…" I pulled my leg away from his hands and jumped off the bed. Wincing. "Have you seen the people in the victors village? Half are drunks and the other half… They're not the same."

He didn't respond.

"The other half…" I felt like I was gonna choke, tears we're threatening to spill over. "Are crazy...crazy in the same way i am."

"Clove.."

"Cato, how am I going to live through this when you're gone. You've always been the best at...the best at waking me up."

"Clove it will only be for a little while,"

"No! Then you'll be crazy! Well not only be the weird boy and girl who may or not be dating but well be the crazy boy and girl who may or not be dating."

"You're not crazy Clove. You went through something no one should have to go…"

"So are you! No one should have to be in those games! I hate it! I hate my life and this world and those games! They ruin everything." I stumbled around the room my fists clenched so tight my nails we're digging into my palm.

"Clove stop." he grabbed my arm.

I made eye contact with him for the first time since he found me in the mud.

"Clove I will win. I love…" he stopped talking and looked me in the eye with a strange certainty that was different from his usual cocky look. "I love you too much to just die in that arena. I promise I'll win. For you."

My brain buzzed. He just said he loved me. He had never said that before.

"I..I love you too." i said softly. "Too much to let you risk it. Cato..If you volunteer I will too."

He let go of me and stood up. "Clove." he said his voice demanding. "You can't"

"Of course I can." I replied crossing my arms across my chest. "You die I die too."

"Clove, if you go in then we have no chance of both living, if you stay here…"

"Then I'd have anxiety attacks every day and would probably kill myself before the games are over."

"Clove when I'm in there. I need you to take care of Tyme. My mom will be with me and...I already talked to her about staying with you...permanently if I don't make it out."

"I can't take care of her when I can hardly take care of myself."

"You've done a pretty good job as far as I can tell."

"You've always been the one to save me, even my mom couldn't help me the way you do."

"Clove. You have to take care of yourself. For me there's plenty of doctors."

"Plenty of doctors my parents can't afford."

"My mom, she been dealing with depressed victors for years.."

"But I'm not depressed. Not technically."

"You have to.. you'll have to learn to live without me. I promise, I'll only be gone for a little while. You won't even miss me."

"Fat chance of that."

He walked over to me and wrapped me in his arms. I loved it when he did this, it seemed as if for a little while I could feel safe in a world where I could be sentenced to death at any moment.

"Promise me you'll take care of Tyme?" he murmured against my hair.

"I promise," I whispered against his chest.

He cupped my face in his hands before leaning down and kissing me gently on the lips.

"I had to that at least once before I left."

I looked sadly at my shoes. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door. Through out dinner I had a hard time socializing especially when Cato told them the news. They all seemed so happy. Even when he told them he was planning on volunteering.

"I'm sure you'll make us all very proud." his mom said. His sister just seemed excited that she got to stay with us for a while. And my parents smiled at him with pride.

Would they be proud if I died in the arena too?

* * *

This chapter was proudly written by me, Chive. I will be writing Cloves perspective and my lovely partner in crime, Tyme. Will be writing Cato's point of view.

Please review!

Chive~


	2. Cato: The day of the reaping

Tyme here. Now you get to hear about Cato's thoughts. Insert loud applause and whistles and confetti blastors.

I don't own the hunger games unfortunately. Suzanne Collins does thought

* * *

**Cato's POV**

I walk through the doors of the training center. The cool metal door feels so familiar on my rough hands. I still remember the day day I started training. My parents own the training center, so it wasn't new for me to hold a weapon but it still was different to be actually have a trainer telling me how to hold and use it .

My trainer Gale sits on a stool in his office, he barely notices me as I walk shaggy black He turns around and says to me "So its finally the year, is it now. I've waited for this day for so long."

I nod my head as I think about all the people who will be cheering for me to come home. Tyme my younger sister, my parents and my best friend Clove. I'm volunteering for my sister so she doesn't have to go into the hunger games, all though she might volunteer when she's older. If I'm a victor other people won't want her to win too so they will keep her out of the games unless she volunteers. Tyme is handy with knives and is really fast for a twelve year old girl. She and Clove are so alike it scares me sometimes. Clove is Tyme's role model though so i guess it makes sense.

"Cato, did you hear what I said," Gale cuts in on my thoughts. I shake my head, and he sighs and repeats " Who do you think the girl tribute will be."

" Maybe Bea, she might volunteer, she still isn't worthy competition even if she is first ." I answer. It scares me to think about who could be going into the games with me for all I know Clove could be volunteering without me knowing.

Gale nods his head, "Remember loud and proud when you volunteer today. And when you go to the interviews make sure to point out you have a little sister, Tyme is very good at persuasiveness she'll get you more sponser than any other tribute."

He talks for a little more before sending me away. "I'm ready," I think as I walk to my room. My mom had laid a nice white polo shirt with some tan colored pants. I started thinking about Clove as I got ready.

I remember the day I met her. She was sitting by herself on a bench. I'd been trying to throw knives when one of my friends made me jump I also tried to turn toward him and I accidently threw the knife at the girl. She started crying right after it hit her. Luckily it was only rubber but it still probably hurt. My friends started laughing. I went to go pick the knife up and after I did I asked her if she was okay. I got a kick to the leg in response before she ran off. Even though she was small and didn't have very much muscle she sure did have a pretty hard kick.

I eventually got my finished and walked to where my mom was she's a Victor already Enobaria Golding, my fathers Brutus Ludwig but they broke up after my sister was born and a rumor went out about their relationship. They said it never happen though. So my role is to say Enobaria is my Aunt and she adopted me when my parents died.

I'm not sure if my dad had blond hair like I do or if I'm just strange. Tyme looks like Mom she has long straight black and dark brown eyes. She's tall but not very much and not very buff, but she's fast that girl could run around district two faster than any eighteen year old could and she's only twelve.

My Mom isn't one to cry or anything, but she did smile when she saw me. " Thats my boy remember I'm your Aunt now. Make sure to keep the confidence caged, too much could kill you."

I nod my head just as Tyme comes in. She's wearing an emerald green dress down to her knees the dress had little swirls on it. The dress was obviously from the capitol. The dress made Tyme look like she might be fourteen instead of twelve. I couldn't help but think how pretty clove would be in the same dress. Her hair went down her back in a single braid.

Her eyes danced with excitement and nervousness. As soon as she saw me she grinned. I scooped her into a big hug. Thats when mom's prep team came in. She is mentoring this year so her prep team is here. They don't pay much attention to me but you can tell that they love Tyme. They are constantly bringing her little treats and toys.

Tyme and I walk to the reaping and she runs off to find her friends. Clove walks over to me with her little sister Chive. "Tyme is in the first line already," I say and with that Chive takes off. Now its just me and Clove. She refuses to look me in the eye. I don't blame she worried about losing me too. I turn to her and say "Take care of Tyme while I'm gone. Please make sure she isn't scared or anything and tell her that I'll be back before she knows it." Clove nods then looks at the ground.I feel bad leaving after last night but it has to be done.

I walk to a line as Clove follows me. They take my blood and I walk over to the other eighteen year olds. Clove joins the sixteen year olds. I waited no more than five minutes before our capital escort Mystica Burnark came on. She gave the little speech she gave every year and then showed us the video about the war. I started paying attention after that.

"Now its time to select one woman and man to represent district two." She said and everyone started clapping. Her face brightened at this she loves district two's enthusiasm. "How about we start with the boys this year." she says earing some whistles. She walks to the boys bowl pulls out a piece of paper from the bottom and then walks to the microphone. I don't hear the name I just yell as loud as I can "I volunteer."

"Come up here, young man," Mystica says, as I walk up. "What's your name."

"Cato Ludwig" I answer adding as much confidence as I can to my voice when I get up on the Stage.I'm able to sneak a glance at Gale. He nods his head, and mouths to me ,"ready for you to come home Catp."

"And now for the girls," she says and she pulls out a piece of paper and walks back to the gently unfolds it taking her time. Then she calls out:

"Tyme Ludwig."

* * *

Hope you liked it Chive will be writing the next chapter. And I still don't own the hunger games :( ~ Tyme

CHIVE WAS HERE

I like hijacking Tyme's chapter's to tell you to please review! By the way I look great in Tyme's hat ;)


	3. Clove: reaping part 2

_Hey Tyme here I had to post Chive's chapter. I don't own the hunger games and neither does my partner in crime._

* * *

Tyme Ludwig

I let out a sharp breath and wait for someone to volunteer.

"Any volunteers?" the capitol escort Mystica asks the crowd. Seconds feel like hours as Tyme makes a move toward the stage. Why isn't Bea volunteering? I panic and yell "I volunteer!"

Did I actually just say that? Did I just volunteer to go into the games, with Cato? Everyone turns to look at me.

I try to keep my voice from shaking. I look up at Cato, who's staring at me wide eyed. "I volunteer as tribute." I look down and close my eyes, trying to keep myself from losing it. Peacekeepers push me toward the stage.

"Well, what's your name dear?" Mystica asks me. I squeeze my eyes shut harder. "Clove Fuhrman."

The crowd cheers, I can't stand to look at my parents of sister. Peace keepers escort us into private rooms so we can say our goodbyes.

The first people to come in are my parents, sister and Tyme. Tyme? Shouldn't she be with her brother. I stare at my feet.

"We only get five minutes Clove." my dad says. "I just want you to know that me and your mom are very proud of you."

Proud? How can they be proud? I just volunteered to be sent to me death. And they will be proud to say that I died.

"Dad, I'm gonna die and that's all you have to say," I say quietly.

"Clove, you know that's not what I mean.."

"Of course, It's what you mean. You'll be recognized as the parents of a brave tribute. Chive will probably be all over the capitol. Because that's how these things work? Isn't it?"

He didn't reply.

"And i know." I swallowed, "That's not the way you are. "

We stood in silence, my mom and sister looked like they were on the edge of tears.

"You have to take care of Chive."

"We will."

My sister stands behind them with Tyme. I look around my parents until I make eye contact. I stand up and pull her into a hug. I don't remember the last time I hugged her. I always snapped at her whenever she'd hug me. Especially in front of my friends.

I remember her first day of training she and tyme had been selected by default since there siblings had also been chosen. She was really scared and had hugged me in front of everyone in my age group. I got embarrassed and shoved her away. I still remember the look on her face and the tears in her eyes.

I squeezed her tighter against me in guilt. I had always been tall for my age, and her short. Tyme was over a head taller than her. She went up to a little below my chin. I rested my chin on her head until she pulled away.

"And Tyme, of course." I forced a smile and look at her sad eyes.

"Thank you, for volunteering." Tyme said. "Me and Chive have a present."

"We we're going to give them to you for Christmas." Chive said. "But…"

"But now seemed like a better time." Tyme finished.

They had me a small bundle, I unwrap it. There's a necklace with the district symbol, and says district two.

"Cato has a matching bracelet," they give each other a guilty looking knowing smile.

They've always wanted us to be together. Hinting and giggling, thinking me and Cato never notice. He always seems pleased by it. But even she. He's nowhere my cheeks turn a bright red. They're worse than the girls in my age group at the training academy.

"Thank you."

Then a peacekeeper comes and forces them out of my room.

My sister starts crying and looks at me.

The same look as when I had pushed her away before.

I know no one else will come, so I sit quietly staring at my feet tell the door opens again, I expect peacekeepers to come in, but instead it's Bea.

I look up at her in surprise. "You...you were supposed to volunteer." is all I can think to say.

She stares at her feet. "I know. I just wanted to thank you for...volunteering when I chickened out. I know how close you are to Cato and when his sisters name was called. I couldn't… I couldn't make myself say the words. I think I might have whispered them to myself but…."

"But you chickened out." I say annoyed.

**She just stares at me then looks at the ground until she's forced to leave. **

* * *

Thanks for reading I should have the next chapter tomorrow or so. Hope you liked it. I'll tell Chive anything you say if she misses it.

thanks a lot and don't forget to review. I don't own THG yet

- Tyme

For the record I wrote this. Don't let Tyme take credit for it ~Chive


	4. Cato: day on the train with mentors

Hey Tyme again. You all missed me I know. I don't own THG

* * *

The peacekeepers push me into a room with a red chair and a small wooden bench. The wall are a mint green with little swirl. But i barely noticed my mind just went crazy, my sister was all most reaped and Clove was going into the games with me. Who was going to take care of Tyme and Chive, Clove's parents would go insane on her death, and then Chive would be uncared for and Mom wouldn't be back from mentoring till three weeks after the games. She'd be sad at my death if I died. And everyone would expect Tyme to win the games in my honor.

Suddenly one of my friends entered. " Pine, good to see you man." I say quickly .

Pine is a good friend of mine, Not as good as Clove, but almost. He and Clove don't get along at all. Arguments have had knives and expensive hair cream to falling down the stairs involved. I make these stories in my head go away as fast as possible.

"Cato I just wanted to let you know I'll be sponsoring you while you're there." He said wiggling his eyebrows the way he does before he says something stupid, "and maybe you and clove will finally be more than not sort of dating."I slap him lightly on the face chuckling that he doesn't know yet before he exits.

Next comes in Daisy her dads the mayor so she's moderately rich."I just wanted to let you know that I've wanted to be your girlfriend for years now ,Cato , and if you come back that I'll be **your **girlfriend." she says putting the punch behind the word "your" in her sassy high pitched voice.

"Mmm I'll uh think about that." I stutter kisses me on the cheek before she leaves.

Next came in Chive and Tyme who most likely just saw runs up to me and hugs me. she hands me a small bracelet with a medal attached that says district two with the symbol of district two. This is for my district token I know without her saying.

"Clove has a necklace too." Chive speaks Tyme says" You can both win make them love you both so much they can't get rid of one of you. Find a way around the eyes look like they're going to pool over. I pull her into a hug and mutter into her ear, "I'll try my best."

They then leave. Then I'm escorted on to the train with Clove. I thought my house was luxurious , now seeing the train my house seems like a broom closet. The walls are and elegant red the ground has carpet the color of dark moss. The tables and chairs look like they are waxed after every use.

Mystica knocked me out of my daze when she started talking it that capitol accent, "Your bedroom is the last on the left and…." I don't hear the rest I just walk to my room then I notice a large closet the size of my room in district. I peeked inside the I see my mom and father I can barely hear them but you can tell what's happening.

Brutus has mom pushed up against the wall arms on both side of her. His face's reflection in a mirror on the wall doesn't look like he wants to kiss her.

I hear him say, " You can't be serious you're dating the, the wimp from, Fro From One!"

"I can't believe it myself, my mom didn't tell me either." I think in a pouty voice

"What about it," She sneers back. Showing her teeth .

"What about us, you and me, Enobaria?We have two children and you have a **boyfriend**! That Isn't me!" I can hear him easily now.

" Its not like you've been any help with them! I feed them, care for them, buy them everything they need, and actually care and Love them! Cato hasn't had a conversation with you in eight years! And he is going into the games!" Mom claims back her voice going higher on games, she crosses her arms, but doesn't try to move because she knows Brutus is stronger.

Thats when it happened, Brutus pushes his lips on to hers. He pushes her hard against the wall. Moms eyes flare open like rockets . She pushes Brutus off her but he only stubbles a few inches..

I run into my room but I can still hear Mom.

" I'm dating Gloss and I want nothing to do with you and your stupid pathetic life! You want me back now!Well guess what! Maybe the not being afraid of publicity twelve years ago might have saved that!" She yells loud enough for me to here and the snap on the end of what shows how mad she is, "So leave me alone you aren't any big part of my life anymore!"

My mind is racing I could end up having a stepfather around the house.

And what I'd seen of Gloss he was not a wimp. He was also friendly and would take care of Tyme if he had to.

I finally take notice of my room is different shades of brown. To the left there is a door that probably leads to the bathroom. There is a huge dresser and closet to the left. I lie on my bed till we are called to dinner. I walk into the dining car to see the mentors, Mystica, and Clove

Enobaria speaks up, " Judging that both of you already know me , and both have heard of Brutus we can just skip introductions." She spits out Brutus like its poisonous.

We are served some type of meat with fruit and weird vegetables. That was before Mystica said, " Cato, I just realized you and Brutus have the same last name and Enobaria is your aunt...'

Both Enobaria and Brutus stiffen. Brutus then speaks up "His father was my... brother." He says this and at the end lays his hand out in that way that people do when something is questionable. Mystica doesn't seem to notice. She continues on about how sorry she is about my parents and my little sister and basically everything.

I then block out all the conversations, and start thinking about how to get Clove to win the games. Around the end of dinner, I come up with a plan. I'll pretend to "fall" for the girl from one so she hates me. And then she'll kill me when it comes time. Simple, easy, and effective.

My eyes must give something away because after I turn to look at her she gets up walks over to me and then….. slaps me very hard.

"DON'T YOU DARE EVEN THINK ABOUT THAT AGAIN, CATO LUDWIG!" she yells and stalks off to her room.

I then excused myself quickly. I think to myself, " Man how am I supposed to get her out of there if she can practically read my thoughts and doesn't want me to save her. I lie on my bed till I hear the mentors walk past to their rooms. I hear a thud on the wall, a hand connect to a face, and a door opening and slamming shut, along with a different door opening lightly and closing the same way.

I sneak out of my room and over to Clove's room. I knock lightly on the door. I hear her shuffle across the floor and over to the door. She opens up and pulls me into the room. She sits down on her bed while I sit next to her.

"Clove,... I just…" I start

"Cato I'll be broken if you die at my fault or at all. Its my job to get you out of there or neither of us." She says and a few seconds after the tears start to flow. "I don't want to die Cato, but I can't bear to see you die either." She weeps. Her dark hair falling in front of her face. Her shoulders sag and she shakes badly. I worried right away. What if this made an attack happen?

I pull her onto my lap. She pulls her head into the crook of my neck and sobs. I press my face into her hair and mumble sweet little things like , " It'll be alright, and I love you.". Eventually she calms down and asks why my parents were so tense during dinner. I tell her about My mom and dad. She kisses me lightly on the cheek. Its hard not to pull her lips on to mine after that.

"Don't you dare even think about sacrificing yourself for me." She says, I nod after she says this.

I'm not sacrificing am I?

I kiss her cheek again and then head to my room.

After getting covered in multiple soaps and hair cleaners I got out of the shower. The moment I step out a gust of air sweeps me dry. I change out of my reaping clothes and go to sleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading don't forget to review don't know when Chive will post the next chapter.

Chive says to review. I suggest you listen to Chive. Or Chive will force you to play with Tyme's kittens. Tyme's kitten's rock Tyme's hat. Just like Chive.


	5. Clove: Entering the capitol

Chive here, I don't own the hunger games. And unfortunately my partner doesn't either. Because I decided to write with Tyme instead of Suzanne Collins.

* * *

I wake to a loud pounding on the door.

"Clove, sweety we must eat. We will be in the capitol in less than an hours time." it's Mystica obviously. Her voice is loud and irritating especially at seven in the morning.

I groan and pull the pillow over my head. Nothing could ever make me want to get up. Well maybe one thing. I get up, shower and walk into the dining cart. I sit across from Cato and Mystica.

"Where's our mentors?" I ask as an avox brings me a plate of food. Cato ignores me and shovels a fork full of some fancy egg stuff into his mouth.

"I believe they are both in their rooms preparing for the capitol with their prep teams," Mystica says eventually glancing between me and Cato.

I eat the rest of my breakfast in silence. I glance at Cato every now and then but he never looks at me. When I'm done I thank Mystica and leave for my room.

I sit on my bed with a pillow pulled to my chest and wait for us to roll into the capitols station. These times are the hardest to stay strong. Sitting alone, waiting. Eventually I hear foot steps. They stop near my door. I pray it's Cato and that he'll come in. But eventually they keep moving and leave me alone again.

I get up and pace, trying not to lose it. Whatever it is. Surprisingly, I haven't had an attack since the reaping. I've cried and sobbed but it wasn't the same as usual, when I could get one just because I scraped my knee or someone yelled at me.

Keep calm. Stay calm.

I sat on my bed. Then stood up and paced some more.

Cato's mad. I'm going to die. I'll never see my family again.

Someone knocks on the door. I take a deep breath.

"Yes?" I hope they didn't hear the shake in my voice.

The door slides open and Mystica comes in. She's sporting a new bright reddish pink wig with a shimmering orange bow. Her outfit matches with a orange jacket and skirt, as well as a light yellow shirt and red bow tie. Her shoes, also orange, must be at least 6 inches.

"We have just arrived in the capitol!" her voice is filled with excitement, as if it were her first time her too.

"Great," I say, not sure what else to do I start toward the door.

"Remember to wave, as soon as we hit the heart of the city, fans will be all over you."

Like I have any fans, if anyone's going to be popular from district two, it will be Cato.

I leave the room and head to the main car, we're winding around a huge fountain into the main part of the city. My mentors are already in their and Mystica comes in a few minutes later with an annoyed looking Cato.

He still won't look at me.

As we pull into the capitol and get off the train we wave at strange looking people. A couple have strange skin tones that are impossible in nature. Others have jems stitched into their skin. One lady had fur like a tiger all over her body instead of clothes.

I get nervous. What will they do to me. Pierce me? Make me look like an animal. Give me teeth as sharp as knives like Cato's mom. They can't make me right? I'll refuse. Say no.

I'm not sure refusal is an option.

All the advice I've heard so far is to do what you can to gain sponsors. No matter what. Sponsors provide you with necessary tools to win.

But I don't want to win.

You have to win to survive. Only one can win. Only one can survive.

It has to be Cato…

I'm ushered through the crowd by peacekeepers into a building that's so tall, it appears to go through the clouds. Inside there are no Capitol citizens. It is plain white, with stripes of green glass that goes from the floor to the ceiling. Their bundles of plush chairs in different parts of the room and plants everywhere. Enobaria and I are lead down a different hallway then Cato and Brutus, Mystica disappeared into the crowd. Probably to gossip with her capitol friends.

We're taken to a long room that sectioned off my curtains. A peacekeeper points out a section and I'm taken over their. It has a table in the middle which is surrounded by lots of gadgets and buttons.

They hose me down and strip me of any hair on my body thats not on top of my head and then some before I'm taken to my stylist.

She is short and fat and has varying shades of purple in her hair. Her skin is so pale, its obviously not natural. she is dressed in a sparkly blue dress coat over a purple shirt with a huge ruffle in front of her pig like nose. Her voice sounds like a dying whale and hurts my ears.

We eat lunch together and she talks about the parade and the games and stupid capitol gossip. I just nod and occasionally give a weak chuckle. I mostly just try to enjoy the food without seeming terribly mannered.

She dresses me in a gold armor dress that goes to just before my knees. The prep team applies my make-up and puts my hair in a braid before placing a golden winged crown on my head.

I walk into the parade arena to see Cato talking with the girl from district one. I stand by our horse and stroke its mane. I don't feel like socializing. I don't want to gain allies like Cato obviously wants to. Allies help you win. And I don't want to win.

* * *

I should have picked Suzanne Collins to write with but I didn't, so neither me or my partner own the hunger games

Please review! I'm sorry this chapter took so long. Tyme was away from the internet and then I had no internet.

Cato wants you to review.

~Chive


	6. Cato ending of tribute parade and traini

Tyme here again. Please review I'm begging I really want to know what you think.

I'm pretty sure this is my best chapter yet. I had a really fun time writing this chapter, Even though Chive started thinking I was crazy with all my suggestions. I really want to know what you think. I'm open to suggestion. I don't own the hunger games .

**chive: Don't worry. I started thinking you were crazy in first grade. **

* * *

I felt weird in the golden armor in front of everyone.I had capitol people looking at me worse than some of the girls in district two did. Their eyes went all over, my arms , my face, my hair. One of them even winked at me.

I walked over to the district one chariot. The boy from one looked like a flamingo. He had a fuzzy pink vest and pink fuzzy everything. The girl hadn't arrived yet. Clove wasn't talking to anyone.

" Hello, I'm Cato." I said to the boy. He looks at me along with his mentors looked at me. The boy offers a small smile and says, "Hello Cato, I'm Marvel." He said.

Then the mentor turns to me. He's got muscular arms, a healthy tan, and blond hair with a slight dusty gleam. " So you're the famous nephew of Enobaria." he says.

Gloss, this is Gloss. He wouldn't be a bad stepfather at all. Tyme would adore him. She and Chive would constantly ask him about district one.

I smile and say, "So she talks about me often?

" Does she ever, Cato did this, and Cato did this. He's just amazing, Tyme is doing amazing." He says his hair falling onto his forehead.

I smile. I turn as I hear footsteps, Coming up is the girl from one and her mentor, Cashmere. The girl is absolutely stunning, her long blond hair falls down her back, her dress seems to be made of pink feathers. She has a crown made of the same feathers.

"Hello," She says "I'm Glimmer."

The people of district one have such weird names, Glimmer, Gloss, and I can bet there's a Shimmer out there.

" Cato," I say. I'm about to carry out the conversation but Enobaria comes up.

"Hello, Cato, Marvel, Glimmer, Cashmere, Gloss." She says my name along with Gloss's a lot more friendly.

" I see you've met each other." She says looking at Gloss in the eyes with the same look I get when I do something really really good.

I try to act as surprised as possible. I turn my head from one of them to the other and open my mouth a little.

"Oh you didn't tell him yet?" Gloss asks raising an eyebrow.

"Cato I'm dating your mom." He says with a large smile his eyes gleam with happiness.

" Umm Uhh OK?" I get out.

They both look at me concerned about what I think. I can't keep the smile off my face as I think about how happy mom must be with him. They both see this and relax, the same smiles as mine on their faces.

" You and Tyme will get along perfectly fine." I say the smile growing on my lips.

I see Brutus enter his face seems to drop a level of happiness. His eyes aren't shining with the usual gleam. He walks to our chariot.

The last five minutes before we start the parade I talk to Marvel and Glimmer, or more like flirt with Glimmer.

I walk to the chariot and help Clove up. Her boot make her almost see eye to eye with me. But she's still isn't taller than me. Her boots must have a six inch heel. I wave to the capitol citizens as they go shout my and Clove's name as we go past and continue even after. On the screen we look ten feet tall. The make up stuff our prep teams applied glows. We'll be the best ones this year for sure.

The crowd turns their attention to the district twelve. They are on fire, literally. My moms words repeat in my head dimming my anger a little bit. " Beauty ain't gonna get you far'

I get off the chariot at the end and glare at the district twelve girl. She quickly loses the smile of pride she had.

" Pride one of the seven deadly sins." I thought.

I occupy myself by looking at my mom and Gloss. He has his arm over her shoulder and keeps whispering little things into her ear, either that or cuddling his face into her hair.

Glimmer sees this and won't stop whispering in my ear, " Aren't they cute."

I leave to to talk to Clove.I've been trying to get distant from her but now is a time that doesn't need to be done. She smiles at me and says when I get over, " She looks awfully happy doesn't she?"

"Yeah, she does. It's a little awkward though, with Gloss and my father."

My father walks over to me and pulls me behind a pillar in the room.

" Hey, I just wanted to ,uhh say I'm sorry for being such an awful father,and all of my actions in the past years," He says rubbing the back of his neck. The conversation he had with mom obviously stirred him up a bit.

" You forgiven, I guess." I say.

"Also knowing you feel awkward about you mom and Gloss, so I was wondering if you'd, umm help me….."

"Help you with what," I say suddenly interested in the conversation.

" Break up your mom and…" He doesn't get to finish his sentence because I slapped him. My fingers tingle from the impact and I shake out my hand. I try to walk away but there's no one left out there. My hand stings. Everybody has left. I"m dead, Brutus is walking far behind me, even without looking I can tell how mad he is. His footsteps are heavy and they seem to have the angry pace sound. I'm halfway to the elevator. The lights aren't as bright now and its dark outside making this situation even creepier

One corner and ten feet thats all I have to get. I turn the corner. I see Gloss his eyes meet mine. Brutus pulls me back and against the wall. His eyes glow with a strange gleam, that isn't happy. He pulls his hand back and I struggle to get out from in front of him.

He's a lot stronger than me. I accept the fact that I'm going to get punched a lot. And brace for impact. My eyes squeeze shut. I can feel my heartbeat in my throat. I wait for the impact but it never comes, I carefully open my eyes. In front of me stands Gloss, his eyes show concern. He puts his hand on my back and leads me away. Out of the corner of my eye I see Brutus holding one hand over his eye. His chin is already turning a shade of purple. I get into the elevator with Gloss.

" You okay, kid?" He asks. I nod my head lightly still shaken.

I get onto my floor, and walk toward the hallway where my room is. Gloss enters and walks toward my mom's room. Most likely going to tell my mom what happened. I walk to Clove's door and knock quietly. She opens the door and I enter. We lie down on her bed she pulls the covers over us. I look into her eyes. I just love the way her hazel eyes look into mine. She leans over and kisses me on the lip and I kiss back.

* * *

**Time Skip.**

* * *

When I wake up I get out of bed. My head feel very heavy and I feel very tired. I take a shower to wake myself that I get dressed and walk to the dining area, Clove and Mystica are there already. .where I eat the weird eggs and sausage they have. Mystica looks up and says so "you to had some, fun, last night, didn't you.

"NO" I hear Clove say as I say "Yes."

We look at each other and then say the opposite, and then both say no.

"We're not a couple at all." she says but I know she is lying.

It's hard to believe Mystica thinks me and Clove did it last night. All we did was talk. Maybe she walked in when she kissed me.

I just wanted to see the look on Clove's face if I said yes.

My thoughts are interrupted by the elevator. Cashmere enters looking worried.

"Mystica, have you seen Gloss. He wasn't in his room last night." She says voice changes pitches through the words. You can tell how much they cared for each other.

Then a door opens and out of the hallway my Mom and Gloss come out. They both look even more tired than is wearing the same Clothes as yesterday.

"Oh Gloss, Have you been here all night? Cashmere says, " Next time please tell me before, I've been so worried."

She moves forward to hug him and then stops.

"You to are dating…...and you stayed in the same bed? she says raising an eyebrow, "I'm not sure if I want to hug you or not.

I laugh as I realize what she thinks happened. Then it hits me. They aren't teenagers, they don't have parents to yell at them. My face must show how I feel because when they look at me they burst into laughter.

Gloss kisses my mother goodbye and they walk toward the elevator.

I'm able to hear Cashmere say before the elevator closes, " What's it like to to kiss a girl with straight hair, and teeth as sharp as knives?

I eat breakfast and try to ignore Clove as much as possible, she most likely thinks I just really likes the food here.

As we wait a few minutes so we super early for training m..Enobaria tells us what to do.

" Clove make sure you use knives first the district one tributes should be afraid of you to. Cato sword, spear , whatever else you're really good at. After that go to the survival station. If the cornucopia doesn't have food this could come in handy. Also knowing how to treat wounds is good because no one comes out unharmed physically.

Clove and I get in the elevator and go down to the training room. Inside its got to be at least twenty times the size of the training center in district two.

We wait ten more minutes before training starts, meanwhile the other tributes come in.

District twelve shows up last and late. The instructor talks about the rules and some "helpful" advice.

As soon as she dismisses us I make a beeline for the sword station. The trainer there lets me pick my sword without asking and ets me at right away. I trust my sword through some dummies and sever the limbs and heads off some.

After I finish I pause to watch Clove throw her knives.

"Flawless, as always." I whisper to myself.

As I walk over to the spear station I see Glimmer using a bow. This was her weapon of choice. She said she was amazing with it. she barely could hit the target. I'm lucky she's super pretty or else Clove would realize what I'm doing.

Clove see me looking at her and rolls her eyes, going back to her knives. I walk up to Glimmer. She instantly has her hands on my arms.

Batting her eyelashes she says to me, " I saw you with that sword, you're amazing at it, even better than any man in district one."

" Well, thank you Glimmer" I say trying to look pleased.

"I'm gonna go to the spear station, you wanna come with?" I say trying to get her to come with.

"Oh I'm ok I'm still showing off my ability with the bow." she says holding up the bow

I use a spear for a while then after lunch I go to survival stuff.

Nothing happened after training and dinner. I went to sleep early.

* * *

Thanks for reading:) hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me in your reviews who you like better now Gloss or Brutus. Personally my favorite line in this is Cashmere's What it like to kiss a girl with teeth as sharp as knives. thanks again **Please please please please review. This is obviously Tyme saying that Chive is so much cooler then me. And you should review and tell her about how awesome she is. And you know. Tell us about how to improve our story and what not.**

**I'm convinced to hijack all of Tyme's chapter, but she hasn't realized yet. So shh... please review. But don't tell Tyme you saw me. ~ Chive**


	7. Clove: Training, day 2

Neither me nor Tyme owns the hunger games. Suzanne Collins owns the characters.

* * *

Second day of training, third day in the capitol. Four days until I'm in the arena.

I can't wait.

Training was pretty uneventful so far, which I guess was a good thing. The first day I had thrown knives almost the whole time. It was close to the sword station where Cato spent the entire day flirting with a blond girl from district one. But today I mostly wanted to be as far away from him as possible.

I was so fed up. I didn't want to see him. First he made it sound like we slept together. (Which for the record WE DID NOT) Then he goes and flirts with some pretty blond. I've gotten used to girls flirting with him. Girls at the training center would ask him on dates when I was standing right next to him. Even though we we're never officially dating. I was offended that no one ever assumed we we're dating.

But then again, who would?

He was stunning. Blond hair that falls perfectly in place without him trying. He was muscular. Even in his loose fitting t-shirt provided by the capitol, you could see his muscles. He was considerate and kind. He is perfect and I'm me.

I was at a survival station listening to a lady talk, when the shouting began.

"You took my knife!" Wait, I recognize that voice. _Cato._

"Did not!'

"Don't lie to me. You took my knife."

I got up from my station and started out walking toward the two boys, but it escalated quickly and Cato took a swing at the boy. I ran toward Cato. Peace keepers we're running over to break them up.

"Cato!" I yelled without thinking. _What is he thinking?_

Peace keepers shove them apart, but Cato looks like he wants to go in for more. I quickly grab his arm.

"Stop."

He turns to look at me.

"Let go." he says quietly. I pull on his arm, leading him to a hallway next to the training room.

"What was that?" I ask.

"Let go of me." he says sternly. I let go.

"What's wrong with you! One minute you're flirting with some blond bombshell and the next you're beating up some poor kid!"

"Her names Glimmer."

"I wonder if she knows that."

"Are you calling her dumb?"

"What do you care? You met her two days ago!"

"I don't need to listen to this," he says, starting to walk away. I grab his arm.

"Wait."

"What?!" he snaps.

I stare at him for a second. My breath caught in my throat.

"I.." I stop and shake my head, letting go of his arm. "Never mind."

He stares at me for a few seconds before leaving.

I sit with my back to the wall for a long time. Eventually a peacekeeper found me and quite literally dragged me into the room. Cato was with both tributes from one. They were at a climbing station. Cato and the boy we're both climbing ropes, probably racing to the top.

I went over to a snare station but saw the girl from twelve and casually walked past to fire building like that was where I intended to go. In reality I have known how to build fires since I was ten, but I sat thru the instruction anyway. I honestly didn't want to be around the girl from twelve. She volunteers for a little girl and it's a huge deal. She's a freaking hero. I volunteer, and it's just another year in district two. The capitol sees volunteering as something districts one, two and four do that the other districts don't. They don't know the pressure the obligation, so when their isn't any, they don't notice.

I stare at the clock. Waiting for it to be time to leave. Eventually the clock chimes 3 o'clock and we're excused. I walk to the stairs since we only three floors above. Trainings in the basement, and then theres the main floor, District ones floor, and then I'm their. Cato doesn't follow me, so I assume he took the elevator.

I go to my room until dinner. When I get to the dining area, Cato isn't back. All through dinner, he doesn't show up. I don't eat much, and leave half-way through and go to my room. I wait there for a while sitting on my bed, unsure what to do. There's a television, but that only thing I could watch are games recaps, which wouldn't go well.

I start pacing. Sitting I can't do anything. I just sit and worry. I have to move. Usually I would go for a run, but that's impossible here. So I pace.

_Where is he?_

I rub my face with my hands.

Voices...people talking. Through the door. Cato.

Eventually he walks down the hall and stops by my door. He walks in not bothering to knock.

"Where the heck have you been?" I yell at him. "Actually don't answer, I can guess." His hair was messed up and his face was covered in bruises. "What were you two…"

"Please don't finish that sentence." he says holding up his hand. "I can't believe you think I was with Glimmer."

"Oh, you flirt all day and then you end up not showing up, I can put two and two together." I snap. I take another look at his face, theres a deep bruise under his eye and several more along his jaw and cheek. We stand in silence for a long time before he speaks.

"I'm guessing, from the looks you're giving me, my face is turning an odd shade of purple, " he gestures toward the bruises. "Glimmer did not give me these."

"Who did?" I say softly sitting on the bed.

He looks in pain, and moves to sit next to me, wincing as he sits down putting a hand on his rib cage. He opens his mouth, which looks painful and then closes it and swallows.

"I...was in the training room. About to leave and um. My dad…" we hear a crash outside the door. I swear for the first time. I saw Cato flinch.

"It's okay an avox probably just dropped a plate." I say softly.

He nods, "My dad he.." I silence him. Kissing his non bruised cheek.

"It's okay, I understand." I say pulling away.

I gently set my lips on his. My body receives the tingly feeling I get every time he touches me instantly. I pull myself on to his lap as gently as possible. I wrap my hands around his neck and pull him down. He sets his hands on my waist and kisses back. I pull back after a little while.

I look at him. His eyes look worried and I shift my eyes to the ground and squeeze them shut. He puts a hand on my face, "Clove, are you…"

I move my head away from him. "I just can't kiss you when I know…"

"Know what," his voice goes hard. "Hey, look at me."

I look at him. "How am I supposed to kiss you when you spend all your time flirting with another girl."

"Clove it's not what you think, once you get back to the district you'll understand."

"I'm not going back."

He stares at me like I've gone crazy.

"I'm not. I have no chance of winning." I say.

"Of course you have a chance. " he stands up and gives me a harsh look. "I'm not going to let you die Clove."

"Well I'm not going to let you die either." I say standing up and crossing my arms.

He pinches his nose and stares at me, like he's thinking really hard about something.

"Why do you think I was flirting with her?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Can you be serious for five seconds?"

"I am serious."

" Sponsors, Clove. Sponsors to keep you alive."

" I don't want you to keep me alive! I don't want to live! I just want you to go home."

"Well I'm sorry, but I'm not going to go home without you. It's you or neither of us."

I take a step towards him. "Please Cato. If I go home. Without you. I may as well be dead. My attacks…they'll get worse and you won't be their to.."

Before I finish my sentence his lips touch mine. He cups my face in his hands. His hands warm my cheeks. For a while I stand with my hands by my sides but eventually I work up the courage to set them on his shoulders.

"No more flirting with Glimmer?" I beg him.

He sighs. "Think of it this way. I'll get us sponsors."

I pucker my eye brows. He didn't say no.

"Don't look at me like that. Just wait." he says touching the crease in my eyebrows gently. "I promise. I won't let it lead to anything."

"Promise?"

" I promise, Knives"

"Knives?"

"Knives."

I raise my eyebrows. "That's the stupidest nickname I've ever heard."

He wraps his arms around my waist. "Well you love knives." I chuckle and he kisses the top of my head. "And I love you." he says quietly. Our eyes lock, and nothing in the world could persuade me to look away. Even with the dark bruise that's sealed his eye shut and how his jaw is turning a sick purplish color, he's still handsome. Even threw everything, nothing could make me see him as ugly, or broken. No matter what, nothing could make me stop loving him.

"Remember that." he says. He pushes a strand of hair that came out of my braid behind my ear. "Everytime Glimmer touches me, I'll wish it was you. Everytime I say she's pretty. I'll be talking to you."

"I love you. Watching you with her...I" my voice breaks. I hate looking week. Cato always seemed to see me when I'm at my worst, but he's never looked down upon me for that.

"I know, I'm sorry" he kisses my forehead.

I feel like crying, even though I'm not sad. I wouldn't say they would be tears of joy either. I feel incredibly overwhelmed. I'm terrified, but I feel loved. I'm sad, but I know it's for the best. Mostly I want to sleep, but I don't want him to leave either.

As if he read my mind he sighs, "I guess I should go. Let you get your sleep." He turned to leave but without thinking I grab his hand. He looks at me questionably.

"Please. I won't get any sleep without you."

He gives me a weak smile. "Sure, whatever you need."

I nod and walk over to the bed and crawl in. I'm used to him laying with me. Sometimes my attacks would come in the middle of the night, due to nightmares or lack of sleep. If my mom couldn't calm me down she would ask Cato to come calm me down and he would sit next to me on the bed until I calmed down and went to sleep. (Our sisters usual took this as a chance to have a sleepover at his house. Apparently me screaming is too frightening for Chive to be in the house.) This time feels different. Usually he wouldn't touch me. His presence just brought a sense of relief. This time he lays next to me and pulls me against his chest. At first I tense up but eventually I relax and enjoy the way his arm is wrapped around me and how I can feel his chest move with every breath. And his heart beat lulled me to sleep

* * *

When I wake up, Cato's already left. I guess that makes sense. If we both left my room at the same time it would look awfully suspicious. His mom would probably understand but if Brutus knew. Still I wish I could have woken up with the same sense of safety I fell asleep to.

I rise and walk into the dining room. Where everyone seems to be gathered. I'm greeted by everyone. I sit down next to Cato my eyes hardly open.

"Nice of you to join us," Cato chuckles.

I stare at him through half open eyes. He has a cocky smile. Like he knows something I don't.

"What's your deal?" I say groggily.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"No. Why would I."

"Well I would think it would interest you to know it's almost 11 am."

I groan and put my head on my arm.

"Luckily for you. Individual evaluation doesn't start until noon."

I groan again in response.

"Well someone's obviously not a morning person," Mystica chirps.

"It took you this long to figure that out."

I let out a long moan, my way of telling him to shut it.

He laughs and pats me on the head.

"You have an hour. Good luck." he says leaving the room.

* * *

I manage to be ready in time. Cato and I get on the elevator together. He had a stylist use some sort of makeup to cover up his bruises. But he looks like he has food stored in his cheek. Once the door closes he kisses me quickly and walks to the other side of the elevator. I try hard not to smile as the doors slide open into a small room where the tributes are sitting. We're unfortunately told to sit next to the district one tributes. Cato rushes over to the seat next to Glimmer and I follow sitting next to him and staring at my feet.

I get called before Cato. I follow a peacekeepers into the room we used for training. I walk to the knives. The gamemakers are talking and laughing loudly. I doubt they hear me when I say. "Clove Fuhrman, district 2" but then their silenced.

I'm used to testing, but then I don't have people literally staring at me. I pick up the first knife. It hits the dummy in the side of the head. Where the ear would be. The gamemakers murmur and I pick up another knife, gritting my teeth. This one hits the dummy in the chest. Right in the heart. I hear sounds of approval. Gaining some confidence I pick up two knives and acknowledge another dummy that's behind me. I throw one, the knife landing right next two the one that was already embedded in the dummies chest and turn and throw the other one over my shoulder, which misses it's mark but still lands in a reasonable location on the dummy. I turn to leave, but remembering my manners I turn and bow to the gamemakers before scurrying out of the room.

* * *

Once again I do not own the hunger games. Tyme doesn't own the hunger games. Shailene Woodley doesn't own the hunger games. Cato doesn't own the hunger games. (Partially because he technically doesn't exist. ONLY TECHNICALLY) Suzanne Collins doesn't own the..OH WAIT SHE DOES.

Please review! By the way I rock Tyme's hat ;)


	8. Cato: Private scoring

Hi again, Bet ya though I was gone for good but nope. Sorry about the wait. I don't own thg Suzanne Collins does. Get ready for new information in this chapter.

**Chive's comment: This chapter took her so long to write, I thought she was dead.**

* * *

I walk in to the room. I head towards the middle. The gamemakers have been watching me. There's the sword I liked and also a right weighted spears for me. I instantly start with the sword. After severing all the dummies I grabbed a spear and threw it and and then the others.

I leave after that . I walked out without saying anything because I'm trying to make the strong looking appearance I need for the games. I take the elevator up to the district two floor. Glimmer, Marvel, Gloss, Cashmere, and Enobaria are in the dining area. Glimmer instantly winks at me. Enobaria is sitting very close to Gloss. They all smile at me, but I just walk past. I hear a chair scrape across the floor and I presume its my mother.

I hear another chair scrape across the floor and Gloss says " I'll get him."

I continue forward. Then I got pushed against the wall. A fist connects to my head right on my eye. Gloss arrives and pushes my attacker off me. He punches the guy. I open my eyes one of them opened and the other stayed well shut. Gloss was in the corner beating up Brutus. Brutus was already knocked out.

I stand there where I am. My head pounds adding to the pain from a few days ago. I'll be using more makeup to make my bruises go away. I hear a door open, and Clove walks onto the district two floor.

She's going to be mad at Brutus, because she will think this is the third attempt. When really Marvel likes Glimmer and was mad about me flirting with her so he tried to beat me up. He got three well aimed punches in that were really bad before I punched him knocking him away.

I hear Clove screech and run forwards towards me. Her arms wrap around my neck. Enobaria moves runs to where we are and starts talking to Gloss.

After a few minutes Gloss calms down. I hear Enobaria say " Mystica call the mayor and tell him to send Lyme, Brutus is going home."

I lean on Clove a little as I straightened myself out. Clove dashes off to get me an ice pack

I stand up and walk over to Brutus, and then punch him as hard as I can in the face . My knuckles hurt . Clove arrives back with the ice pack. She pulls me over to the couch and makes me lie down I pull on her arm until she lies down next to me. She presses the ice pack to my eye.

…

Enobaria wakes me up as the scores are announced . "Bet ya' that I'll have the better score. " I say to Clove who then says "You're on."

Caesar says on screen " Earlier today the tributes were ranked on a scale of one to Twelve." He reads over a card in front of him and then continues, "First up Glimmer with a Score of 9.'

" I bet she just flirted with the gamemakers" Clove says to me.

" Whatever, Knives" she gives me a dirty look. I grin.

"Marvel, with a score of Nine"

I hear Clove hold her breath and I pray that she did well.

"Clove, with a score of … Ten"

Clove and I breath out but then I hold my breath again as my name is announced.

"Cato, with a score of …...Ten"

Again I breath out. Nothing interesting happens till district eleven.

"Thresh with a score of … Ten"

"I want him in the alliance" I say and Clove nods.

"Peeta with a score of….. eight"

"Not bad for twelve" I say to Clove who nods and sticks her tongue out.

" Katniss with a score of …. Eleven"

"WHAT!" Every one in the room screeches.

I try to stay calm but I can tell that my face turned red. I stand up and walk towards my room.

I slam the door shut. I grab the closest thing to me which happens to be a vase and throw it across the room. I start seeing red.

…

When I wake up, the lights in the room are bright signaling that its morning. I walk out of my room and sneak to Clove's room. I don't remember anything that happened after I threw the vase. I worried she tried to help calm me down and I hurt her. I knock lightly but the sound echos; Thud, thud, thud, thud.

Clove opens the door almost instantly. She grabs me by my hem of my shirt pulling me against her. She then presses her lips to mine. Her lips quiver slightly on mine. I wrap my hands around her waist and she pulls me farther into her room and I kick the door closed. I pull her over to a chair and sit down pulling her on to my lap. I sit there kissing her for a few minutes.

I then ask quietly, "Are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be" She says tilting her head. She looks so cute, so beautiful when she does that.

" I was seeing red last night and I was worried I hurt you." I say looking down but doesn't help because I end up looking at her legs.

" It's ok Cato, I know you wouldn't ever try to." she says pulling my chin up so I look into her eyes.

She sets her head on my chest and I sit there with my arms tightly around her waist. I leave after a few minutes and I stop at my mother's door. Inside I hear a quiet sniffle as if someone is crying inside. I gently push open the door. Inside my mother sits on her bed. Her dark hair is hiding her face and her shoulders keep quivering.

I close the door and she looks up.

" Cato" She whispers quietly.

I walk over to her and sit next to her. I gently wrap my arm around her shoulders and pull her closer to me.

" Mom…. Do you wanna tell me what's wrong." I say quietly in her ear.

"Your father said to me last night that he is still in love with me and I… I realized that, I'm in love with him and Gloss, and I,I just, I'm worried what he might say if he finds out." she whispers.

" Mom I promise you I won't tell Gloss and I promise I'm gonna get him back for all the pain he has given You, Me and Tyme. And I know how." I say earnestly.

She gives me a question look from behind her hair. I then continue. "He was afraid of the public finding out, so what if I tell them about me and Tyme?"

She bites her lip signaling there's something she's not telling me.

"That would work" She says. " But you aren't brutus's child.

" What"

"You know the capitol, well before they forced me to have a child with Gloss and thats you, and then the capitol made me have another child."

" Does Brutus or Gloss know."

" No they both think that you and Tyme are Brutus's child"

" Well then I can say that. Does Tyme know?"

" Yes , she does. I had to tell her"

I spend the rest of the day talking to my new mentor ,Lyme, and preparing for the interviews.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it. Please please please please please review. BTW I rocked my hat better than Chive did, now if she wore something more than a t-shirt and gym shorts it might work with it.

**Chive's comment: THAT'S RUDE! I can rock a hat with any outfit. And I have a little trouble wearing anything but athletic shorts and a t-shirt at the moment. (people who don't know me, be confused and feel sorry for me)**

**I hope this chapter didn't confuse you to much. Tyme's crazy and I did not come up with any of this. Except if you like it. Then it was all my idea.**

Thanks again and I'll repeat myself **Please review.**


	9. Clove: The interviews

**Chive here! Anyway unfortunately updates will probably start coming slower and slower. Me and Tyme start school on Tuesday. But I promise to be Anti-social and write during lunch and Math class. MATH BOO!**

**I still don't own the hunger games. I think Tyme would have told me if she did.**

* * *

I wiped my sweaty palms on my dress. I am very nervous. Partly because I was about to speak in front of the whole country and partly because of this stupid dress. I had never worn anything so short or so low cut. I pulled the neckline up, while trying to pull the skirt down at the same time. Glimmer was currently having her interview. She was laughing and batting her eyelashes. It's obvious what her strategy is. Using her gorgeous blond hair and perfect skin to catch the eye of some young capitol boy. Her dress is even shorter than mine, which I didn't know was possible.

Then it's Marvel's turn. He's wearing a light blue suit. His strategy is a little better hidden, but I can see that he's going for some kind of tough guy image. He isn't pulling it off very well. All his words sound forced and practiced, though no one in the capital seems to notice.

I have no strategy. My dress is awful and makes me feel extremely self-conscious. As Marvel's interview comes to a close, my heart begins to beat faster than ever. My palms felt sweaty and my head felt fuzzy. I had to act tough. If they see me as a scared little girl I won't get any sponsors. No sponsors means Cato will be as good as dead. Once the cornucopia supplies die out, we will dependent on sponsors.

They call my name. My ears ring so loud I can hardly hear all the cheering of the capitol. I shake Caesar Flickerman's hand and sit down across from him. I wonder if he can tell my hands are shaking. I self-consciously interlace my fingers and put my hands in my lap. I look up at Caesar whose is waiting for the crowds cheering to die down. Who on earth would cheer for me?

"Now Clove," Caesar begins, "how are you liking it here, in the capitol?"

"I love it here, but I bet you hear that from everyone."

"Well, I can't say I've heard many complaints." He laughs and the whole audience kicks in. Even though it really wasn't that funny.

Once the unnecessary laughter stops, Caesar asks me, "I heard you're only sixteen. Is that correct."

"That is correct."

"Well did you know that makes you the youngest volunteer from district two in 15 years?"

Youngest? I guess most volunteers are eighteen. I swallow. "I didn't actually."

"Well then. Now you know. If setting the record wasn't your incentive, what was?"

_Cato_

"Well the boy from my district, Cato. The little girl I volunteered for was his sister, and well I don't think anyone should have to kill there own sister. "

"Well, that's awfully noble of you." he stands. "Lets give it up. To Clove from District Two! The crowd cheers and I shake hands with Caesar and leave the stage. I smile briefly at Cato as he walks up on to the stage.

* * *

**Cato's POV: Written by Tyme**

I walk up on stage and put on my best vicious smile. The crowd roars with applause as I appear. It quickly dies down as I sit.

" Welcome Cato, Getting right into it, What's your feeling on the things that have happened with your sister." Caesar says.

" Well Tyme may be the most annoying sister I have but She's still the most important thing in the world to me." I say earning laughter at most annoying.

"Well as far as we know,...she's your only sister. I smile at this. " Also Cato how did your Aunt react to your volunteering?

"Well," I start " You see Enobaria is actually my mother." The crowd gasps out at this and the cameras turn to my mom who nods and then signals to continue with the interview.

" Well do tell your story" Caesar says.

" I was told I was Brutus's child along with my sister, But then I found out earlier this week that Tyme and I are actually Gloss's children." Everybody gasps again but they instantly stop's so I continue. " I also wanted to tell you that they are dating." I start grinning.

" Well thank you Cato, but are you ready for the games?" Caesar says cutting me from my streak.

" I'm ready, I'm prepared, I'm vicious." I say adding as much confidence as I can

to my voice.

" Well may the odds be ever in your favor." He says and I walk off stage.

* * *

**Clove's POV: Written my Chive**

I stand up when Cato comes back from his interview. We're required to stay in a long hallway until the interviews are done. I want to yell at him. I also want to wrap my arms around him and kiss him. But I can't do any of those things in a crowded hallway filled with tributes and cameras. It doesn't matter because he walks straight past me to Glimmer. I follow him.

"Cato," I glance at Glimmer who's batting her overly large eye lashes. "Can I speak with you."

"Okay," he says. He stares at me.

"In private," I say angrily. He rolls his eyes and follows me. I walk down a long hallway until I can no longer hear the banter of the interviews. Eventually Cato grabs my arm.

"Where are you going?" he asks seeming a bit annoyed yet curious.

I pull my arm away. "Away, away from all the crap. I need to get you away." I rake my hands through my hair out of habit, pulling it out of the perfected hair do my stylists had created.

"You're messing up your hair."

"Do I look look like I care?" I snapped. I wanted so bad to slap him, then kiss him, then slap him again and walk away.

"Calm down," he said sternly. He knew what was going on. That I was going.

"Don't tell me what to do. You! You're going to get yourself killed." I said jabbing him in the chest with my finger.

"That's the idea."

I stared at him. I couldn't figure out what he meant. _That's the idea._ After that some how my hand connected to his face. Then I realized I hit him. Like his dad hit him. Actually how the man who is not his dad hit him. Like his father is going to hit him because his little announcement. The reason I dragged him over here in the first place. I fell over onto my back and pulled my legs up to my chest. I shut my eyes. He said my name. I didn't want to hear him. I put my hands on my ears. I can still hear him yelling and feel him try to help me.

And then I don't.

* * *

**HAHA CLIFF HANGER. Anyway so I had Tyme step in to write Cato's interview. I bet your confused. So am I. Leave a review or PM us and ask Tyme what the heck just happened.**

**Chive's dog chews up Tyme's hat. But my dogs also rock Tyme's chewed up hat. Just like Chive.**


	10. Cato:after the interviews

**Sorry forgot how to do the line thingy so im doing this in Bold. Thanks for reading, a review would be great. Waring I decided to show whats happening in district two through out the games and with Tyme . Hope you like it and I don't own the hunger games, Suzann Collins does **

* * *

**Chive: Your welcome T****yme**

* * *

I freak out when Clove topples to one side. I hear Caesar end the last interview. I kneel down and touch her arm and she screams. "Clove, I'm going to pick you up now," I say quietly but sternly. I grab Clove bridal style and run for the elevator. She starts twitching and twisting and making it hard to hold her. I push the up button and the elevator opens. I run in and press two. I turn around and see Gloss his eyes meet mine just as the door closes and he yells " Cato! Wait!"

As soon as the doors open I rush to Clove's room. I kick the door open and put Clove on the bed. I try to make her comfortable but it's hard to know if she is or not. She keeps screaming at me to stop and to get away from her, but I don't move. I sit down next to her on the edge of the bed and stroke her hair, trying to calm her.

After a while she wakes up. She sits up and puts her face in her hands. Her hair falls in front of her face. She's sitting in a similar way to my mother. She turns to me and says, " What happened? Oh my gosh the interviews! Did I have a attack in front of everyone? Oh everyone will hate me!"

" Clove it was in a hall no one saw except for Gl- my father.." I say reassuringly.

" Oh my gosh, I can't believe you didn't tell me about him. No wonder you and him seem to have such a bond. I ….I just thought you'd at least tell me." she says her face full of betrayal.

" Clove… " I start but Clove interrupts me.

" So its not true, you are Brutus's children. Oh no, Tyme is still Gloss's child ." Clove says.

" No Clove, I found out this morning. I was gonna say that Tyme and I were Brutus's children because he was afraid of the public finding out. I told my mom and she told me. I just didn't find the time to tell you." I say pulling her into a hug. I bury my face into her thick dark hair.

All the sudden Clove starts giggling, which is a rare occasion. I turn and look at her and she tries to push it off.

" Come on, you might as well tell me now." I say out of curiosity.

" I was just thinking maybe they would put ….One and…. a half on your training uniform if they knew before hand." She says stopping at parts where she has to laugh.

" Oh, you"

"Whatever, it would be funny"

"Knives, stop being so silly"

I reach out and start tickling her till she promises to never mention it again.

I leave after talking to Clove for ten minutes more and try my best to see the kitchen without anyone seeing me. Unfortunately it didn't work, Mom saw me right away.

" Cato come sit down, Gloss wants to talk to us." She says.

I walk over and sit down on the right of my mother who is at the head of the table, and Gloss is already sitting on her left. He is pale, but he still looks quite like the good looking victor he is.

" So, umm is this, Is it true, about , you, you and Tyme being my …. Children?" He asks.

" Yes, Gloss you see. Well how do I put this? Oh, the thing the Capitol did." She says slightly blushing and Gloss regains some color to from blushing.

He stands up and walks over to me. I stand up thinking he's trying to walk away but instead he hugs me tightly. I hug him back, the feeling of having an actual father amazes me and fills me with joy.

" I always wanted children." He says grinning. His eyes gleam and I instantly realize that its the same gleam as Tyme.

Mom pulls me into another hug then tells me, " Well time for you to go to bed, Remember…. Oh yeah I'm not faking as your aunt anymore."

**District two after Cato's interview, who cares about the rest.**

* * *

The crowd gasp and everyone and turns confused to Brutus.

" Is it true?" Someone yells, and a series of " Is it? Tell us please!"

" I didn't know about Gloss being their father I just knew that Enobaria was there mother, and I thought they were my children, but I guess not." He says, " I know who would know all the answers though. Does anyone know where Chive Furman lives? Thats where Tyme is staying."

The crowd starts towards the Furman's house.

Running far ahead of the crowd a tall muscular, boy with dark hair and emerald green eyes , around twelve nears the Furman's house. He quickly knocks on the door and almost instantly the door opens. He quickly explains what going on.

" Thank you, Mace, We'll find something so she doesn't get hurt." Mrs. Furman says before closing the door and telling Tyme to hide in the closet by the door.

One minute later, Brutus knocks on the door. Mrs. Furman calmly opens the door, and Tyme shudders, and Mace gets even more worried from behind the bush where he's watching everything.

" Hello Brutus, Aren't you supposed to be in the capitol? she asks.

" Where's Tyme" he says, his voice grumbly.

" Oh she got home sick two days ago and her Grandparents picked her up. Is she supposed to be with you being that you're her father?"

" You haven't watched the interviews yet I presume?"

"Chive made us promise to wait for her she had plans to sleep over with Tyme."

Brutus leaves and the crowd leaves also. Once she is sure everyone is gone, Mrs. Furman lets Tyme out of the closet. Mace leaves his hiding spot so Tyme can see him. She walks out and greets him and then thanks him for warning them. leaves the door open then but leaves to give the two privacy.

" I was wondering also… if you'd be my partner for the ally fight thing after the games?" Mace said, secretly hoping he would get to be better friends with the dark haired girl in front of him.

" I'd love to." Tyme said her eyes doing their little gleam. She was secretly hoping he liked her as much as Cato liked Clove.

" Thanks see you around after the games, I guess." He says happily before skipping off trying hard not to yell in joy.

Tyme then heads inside to tell Chive what the guy she may or may not like just asked her to do.

* * *

cato on the hovercraft

I sit on the hovercraft next to district six and ten. The lady has been putting the trackers. I start thinking about what Tyme would do if I died. She either be forced to be a tribute to honor me, or she'd do as I asked, marry a guy she liked when it came time and live the rest of her life as a trainer maybe. Tyme wouldn't have to worry about money mom would, most likely have a will, giving Tyme everything she owned. Either that or Gloss would take her to district one.

We arrive in the area where we wait. I'm escorted to a small room where my stylist is. She offers me water and food. I drink the water slowly and eat a little bit of food so I have energy when the bloodbath comes. She helps me into my uniform for the games. Ten minutes later I hear "please enter the tube". I step in when it says " two" I'm soon lifted up into the arena. Its very bright as I enter. As my eyes adjust I see a field of what looks like wheat, and forest. I look across and see Clove. I quickly scour the cornucopia. I see a sword I like and plan to grab it.

" Happy hunger games, And May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor," a maniacal voice says. Then its starts to count down.

* * *

**Hope you liked it again I don't own the hunger games. Updates are most likely going yo get more random because school started today for me and Chive, so please be patient.**

**Chive: MACE AND TYME SITTIN IN A TREE K-I-L-L-I-N-G**

**I feel like Tyme will get really mad at me if she finds out about this. Does that mean I should stop? Nah. **


	11. Clove: The first day in the arena

**Hello...there. Before you yell at me. remember, I warned you updates would be coming slower. Plus this is the longest chapter me or Tyme have written so far. AND I brought in my expert on kissing scenes for you guys. This chapter of course is written by me, Chive. Edited by the wonderful Tyme. But the hunger games is not owned by either of us.**

* * *

_Clove's POV:_

_Forty-nine._

_Forty-eight._

My heart beats in unison with the count down. Or maybe quicker. No matter how much training nothing can ever prepare you for this. Even for Cato, who's waited his whole life for this. Nothing can prepare you for a war fought by children. Even if you're not in the war. You're still affected. My sister. It's hard to think about Chive right now. I start to wonder what Autumn was thinking, as she stepped off… I find my foot drifting toward the edge of the platform. _No, I'm not going down without a fight. I'm not giving up._ I had to stay alive long enough to keep Cato alive.

_Nineteen._

_Eighteen._

I stole a glance at Cato. He's staring straight into the cornucopia. Probably planning. He looks over at me for a couple seconds frowning. Then looks away

_Five._

_Four._

_Three._

_Two._

_One._

I take off running to the mouth of the cornucopia. I get to some throwing knives at the same time as the boy from four. Panicking I grab on of the knives and swipe at him. He dodge's it. He's older and been trained. I don't stand a chance, if he come at me with a weapon. He backs up into a shelf holding spears. He grabs one. "Hey, allies right? You're the girl from two. I move my arm into a throwing position. He flinched and moved the spear toward me, which startled me enough to throw the knife. It hit him in the chest and he fell over. I picked up his spear and drove it threw his heart. Looking away so I wouldn't see the life leave his eyes.

I hear a movement near the entrance. I quickly grab two more knives. When I see Cato I relax. "Clove?" he says. When he sees the boy from four he looks at me, "Did you kill him?"

I pull the knife and the spear out. Looking away. Looking at Cato. "No, he just walked into a flying knife then fell on top of a spear."

Cato looked at me exasperated. I saw movement from behind him. "Twelve!" I yell running past him. The girl from twelve. Katniss. The boy from nine went at her with a club. I threw one of my knives. Which got lodged in his back. A thought flashed through my mind. _She's mine. _It almost scared me. I threw the last knife. In my attempt to get after her I didn't think to grab more knives. The knife hits her backpack. She continues to run into the woods.

After that all the tributes are either dead or have moved on. The cannon goes off marking the number of deaths in the blood bath. Eleven dead. Thirteen alive.

"Clove!" I hear Cato yell. I turn around. I see the girl from four standing near Glimmer. _Why isn't she dead. _Cato grabs my arm and leads me as far as he dare away from the cornucopia. "The boy from four was our allie."

"Well, that would have been nice to know," I huff.

"I said we we're allies with all the tribute's from career districts."

"No, you said we we're allies with all tributes from one."

He lets out an exasperated breath. "Well know no one will trust you."

"Good, I don't trust them either."

"Clove, please."

I shoved past him and pulled my knife out of the boy from nine's back.

I never agreed to be allies with anyone. Cato told me he partnered with Marvel and Glimmer, but never anything about the tributes from four. He didn't even ask me if I wanted to be allies with them. He knew we we're allies. I'd like to believe that Cato would never hurt me. But, these games do things to people. I don't know what to believe anymore.

I felt something on my back. Startled I kicked behind me. I turn around to see Cato fall on his face. I couldn't help but laugh. "I came to apologize and you kick me in the shin. " he shakes his head. "Not cool." he's smiling and I can hear the laughter in his voice. He grabs my leg and pulls it out from under me. I land on my back, the air getting knocked out of me. I would normally yell at him, but I'm too busy laughing. It feels wrong, messing around while we're supposed to be killing each other. But, it feels good. To laugh. To play. To forget even for only a couple seconds, that only one of us could possibly live.

Cato kneels next to me. I get on my knees and shove him. "That wasn't very nice! You startled me! I had an excuse."

He laughs falling backward, he grabs my arm and pulls me down with him. I land on top of him and quickly pin his arms above his head. Sitting with my legs on either side of his chest. "It wasn't a very good excuse." he grins. He frees his hands easily. My size working against me, he easily picks me up around the waist and throws me over his shoulder. "CATO PUT ME DOWN!" I shriek laughing. I'm facing his back so I can hardly see anything except for the ground. Which is way too close to my face. Cato marches over to where the other tribute's are sitting, near the cornucopia.

"Sorry, she was causing trouble." he says. I can tell he's grinning. He turns around and I strain my neck and look at Glimmer who's frowning with her arms crossed. I can't help the smirk that crosses my face. Marvel is shaking his head humorously. Cato drops me on the ground. My cheeks are bright red from being upside down so long. I sit up. Cato stands next to me.

"Once you to stop fooling around, we need a plan." Glimmer grumbles.

Cato laughs. "Fine. what's the plan."

"Well first we need to grab the available supplies and leave. Before the game makers get crabby since they need to collect the bodies." Marvel states.

"Then what?" Cato asks.

"Then we figure out what to do next." Marvel says grinning.

I roll my eyes and head toward the cornucopia. We managed to keep almost all of the weapons inside the horn. We also got several of the backpacks and random supplies and foods that had been stored in boxes. We make several trips to our new camp. We camp out in a small clearing in the wood. We set all the supplies in a pile.

Marvel, Cato and I all carry backpacks, (Cato and Marvel insisted as men they were obligated to each carry one and there was no way I was going to let Glimmer show me up.) I have a dozen throwing knives. Cato has his precious sword. Marvel has a spear and Glimmer had a bow and a quiver of arrows, (even though she sucks at archery.)

We have two three tents but one is very hard to set up. And three sleeping bags. Lots of food and empty water bottles. Also we have lots of extra weapons.

" I'll take first watch," Marvel said, " I'll switch with Glimmer later, Until the get rested for tonight."

I walk into a tent and watch as the girl from four walks after Glimmer into one. Cato follows me into my tent after seeing this.

"What are you doing?" I ask. My head buzzing. Small space, two people, one sleeping bag.

Cato grins. "No other tents, besides Marvel's but that would be a little weird."

"Would it now?" I say sitting down on the sleeping bag, trying to act casual. I pat the ground next to me. Inviting him to sit down.

Cato gets this weird mischievous look on his face. " You know, there isn't any camera's in here." Cato says crawling over to me.

"I have no idea how to respond to that." I say shaking my head.

"Then don't," he wiggles his eyebrows making me laugh. My cheeks feel hot like I'm blushing, though I have no reason to be embarrassed.

I can't think, as he lies down dragging me on top of him. Then flipping me so I'm underneath him. He lies down on me but gently enough so I can breathe, yet I'm still stuck here. MY heart pounds in anticipation. He props himself up on one forearm and his knees. He glides his other hand down my chin. And with half closed eyes he bends down, his lips move towards me, and soon enough his lips are on mine. My hands some how end up around his neck. Pulling him closer.

He breaks away from the kiss, and flopped down on his back pulling me on top of him. I can feel my heart beating in my throat. It beats so loud I wonder if he can hear it. Or feel it. Maybe both. He kisses my chin, then my jaw, then my throat. I feel like I should push him away. But it feels good. I love him and trust him but...

He presses his mouth to the skin under my ear. He gently starts biting the skin. I freeze, nervous. I pull my head away, nervous. It feels wrong. I'm supposed to fighting for my life. I'm on a freaking national T.V. show. What if Cato's wrong. There could be microphones. He tries to kiss me again. I place my hands on his chest and push him away.

"Cato!" I groan. "You do realize there are still microphones." Trying to come up with a reasonable excuse.

"Yeah but they don't play them unless you can be seen." he says matter of factually, "besides I want to spend my time with you before I have to go flirt with..."

I shove him off of me and get up, moving away from him. Kneeling due to the height of the tent. "How is that remotely relevant?"

"Relevant?"

"Why does no one know what relevant means?"

"Not everyone reads twenty books a day!"

"Not relevant."

"Not the point."

"Exactly."

"Whatever, Knives."

"Stop calling me that!"

" Whatever you want…Knives."

"Can you be serious for five seconds?"

"Maybe three if you're lucky."

He obviously doesn't realize how frustrated I am.

I walk out of the tent. The other careers have all disappeared into their tents.

" Clove, what do you think the capitol would think if some Glimmer accident died of a…." I hear a sound in the woods.

"Shut up for a second," I say.

"Why are you so mad?"

"Just shut up!"

He shuts up. I cautiously move toward the woods. "Cato get your spear…" I whisper. He quickly grabs the spear and points it toward the edge of the trees. It comes closer and closer until…

My heart beats quickly. As a figure emerges. I quickly jump kicking at he/she/it. Probably not the best idea considering I had no idea if they were armed or not. I'm able to pin them to the ground easily, though they're twice my size. They gasp in surprise from the impact with the ground. I sit on top of them, pulling their arms behind their back.

"Stop!" they gasp. The voice is definitely male, which I guessed from their size. I pull their arms closer together. Any further and I could easily dislocated their shoulder blades. They squirm beneath me in pain. "Stop! I...I'm hear to help you."

"How could you help us?" Cato asks, we make eye contact. _Don't trust him. _His eyes tell me. I've known him long enough that I can tell what he's thinking, merely from the look in his eyes or the expression on his face. Even here in the dark. Glimmer may be prettier or more brutal than me, but in the end I have a connection with Cato that she will never have. In the end he'd spare me, to his and Glimmer's expense. She's just to blind to see that.

"I..can help you find her. Katniss." Cato shoots me a questioning look. _Should we trust him? _

"Why shouldn't we just kill you know and find her on our own?" I ask.

"Please..I..I'm from her district...I'm your best chance."

Cato laughs. "Sorry lover boy, I didn't recognize you in the dark."

I glare at him. But I don't think he can see it in the dark "Come on Clove, get off him."

I stay put but relax my grip on his shoulders slightly. He sighs in relief and I pull them again. He sucks a harsh breath in.

"Come on, Clove," Cato sighs and grabs my waist pulling me away from him. I get up but swat away his arms. He's making me look like a child. He still holds me tight "Let go of me!" I scowled. This time I'm able to shove his arms away. He steps away from me, alarmed. I cross my arms across my chest. Turning toward him I say, "So you have another ally you didn't bother to tell me about?"

Twelve skampers to his feet, rubbing between his shoulder blades. I glance at him, that leave them, going into my tent. MY tent. Cato can share his with twelve, or Glimmer for all I care. Actually, not Glimmer. I'm not that mad. He can sleep on the ground. Actually, not the ground he could easily be killed in his sleep.

I make an inhuman groaning noise. Frustrated. I probably couldn't make that noise if I tried. I lay back on the sleeping bag, which has been moved from it's place earlier. I hear talking, Cato and Twelve obviously didn't realize that I can hear their them. What if Glimmer and Marvel could hear me and Cato…

"Sorry, about her…" says the first voice, obviously Cato. "She's a little feisty."

_She? _Can't I at least get a name?

The other voice laughs, Twelve I think. It sounds forced...it probably is.

"What's going on here?" Another voice, probably Marvel asks.

"Marvel you are one of the worst guards I ever met," Cato says laughing.

"Would you like the midnight shift?"

"We have shifts?"

"Duh, I have to sleep at some point."

"Then fine wake me up in a couple of hours."

"Wait do you see that?"

"What?"

"Over their stupid."

Cato opens up the tent door. I jump.

"Jeez, scaredy pants. I just wanted to tell you, someone lit a fire." he gets this grin on his face, I don't know think I like it. "You could stay here, but you'll miss all the fun."

_Fun? _I must look pretty shocked. "I didn't mean it like that, Knives."

"I'll come if you promise not to call me that."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, but you should come anyway."

I roll my eyes. "Fine." Do I really want to participate in killing someone? Do I really want to watch Cato kill someone?

I follow Cato and Glimmer toward the smoke, Marvel stands near/next to me and Twelve and Four follow us. When we reach the girl, I look at the ground. I don't want to remember her face. I don't want to see the light leave her eyes.

"Please…" she stampers. Marvel snickers. "Please don't ki…" she stops speaking, she can't speak anymore. The dead can't speak. I feel sick. Someone nudges my shoulder. Glimmer looks at me expectantly. "What?" I stamper. She sighs. "We we're just saying how funny she was." _Funny? They think her begging for mercy was funny. _

"Hilarious," I mumble. I feel like I'm going to be sick. I look at Cato. He looks...worried. "We should move..so they can collect the body," he says. As the others file out, Cato grabs my arm, pulling me along a different path. Into a clearing he pulls me at least ten yards from the nearest tree, probably being cautious of the microphones. "Are you okay?" he looks crazy worried. He looks like a parents who thinks their kid is going to puke.

I nod.

"Are you going to have an attack?" he half whispers. It's a very serious sounding whisper.

"I don't think so," I say quietly.

"Hey where are you going?" Marvel calls. Cato let's go of my arm and looks at him. I hold my arm there for a second and then bring it down to my side.

I look over at him. "I was just saying," I take a glance at Cato, "that we should make sure she's dead, I didn't hear a canon." I say slowly.

"Of course she's dead, I killed her." Cato says. Okay, now I'm definitely going to puke. He looks at me like he thinks I'm about to faint. Maybe, I am.

Glimmer walks over, "Shouldn't we have heard a cannon?"

Marvel replies, "I'd say yes. Nothing to prevent them from going in immediately. "

"Unless she isn't dead." says Four.

"She's dead, I stuck her myself." Anyone who didn't know Cato would hear confidence in his voice. But, I can tell it's fake. For the cameras. Everyone loves the brawny, handsome, killer.

"Then where's the canon?" Glimmer says flipping her hair.

"Someone should go back, make sure the job is done," Marvel adds.

"I said she's dead!" his confidence is cracking. He keeps glancing at me. Everytime he says dead, he looks more and more nervous. The rest of the careers start fighting, I try to tune them out. Shut my eyes and pretend I'm not here. Pretend I'm back home and with a bunch of fighting students at the training center.

"We're wasting time! I'll go finish her and let's move on!" Twelve says. Silencing all of us. He leaves, heading back towards the girl. I shove past all the others and run ahead. I eventually slow to a walk. I hear footsteps behind me. _Nice job, Clove. _I spin around. And let out a sigh of relief when I see it's Cato. He grabs my arm. "What are you doing? Running off? Did you even bring a weapon?" I glare at pull off the side of my coat. I had made holes in the inside layer and threaded a set of throwing knives through it. Did he really believe I wasn't smart enough to bring a weapon? "Oh," he sighs. "I was just worried…"

"Worried I wasn't smart enough to bring a weapon? We are in an arena Cato." I regret the words as soon as they leave my mouth.

"I'm just trying to protect you."

"I'm not your little sister, Cato." I say quietly but seriously.

"No, your my little knives." he says I can hear the smile in his voice. He wraps his arms around me. I press my face into his shirt. And decide, just this once, I'm not going to yell at him for calling me that.


	12. Cato: second day

**Tyme here (again). sorry bout how long it took for me to post this, **

**ZambletheZombie: thanks for messaging us. Sorry it took me over five days to write this.**

**I don't own the hunger games... YET!**

I wake up in the middle of the night and find Marvel standing over me, " Night Duty calls," he says smirking.

I moan, close my eyes, and try to roll over but a body stops me. Opening my eyes I see Clove, her dark hair blending into the darkness. I can feel her squirm next to me. I haul myself up and pull on my jacket. As I get out of the tent Marvel makes a move towards the tent joking, before moving the other way.

" Don't worry I'm going trying to seduce your girlfriend." Marvel says with a wink.

" That's gross" I say the smile playing on my lips.

" But…" He says smirking big and all I can think is _Oh..no._

" You admit she's your girlfriend." He says smirking.

I smile and push past him without saying anything. I grab my spear and sword and sit down on a log near the fire. I pull on a pair of night vision goggles. I stand up and pace around. After ten minutes or so Clove get's out of the tent. She walks up and I can't help but smile. She smiles back.

" I see you couldn't sleep ."

"Not without you." she says, blushing slightly. She kicks at the ground with her foot.

" Aww Knives," I say pulling her tightly into a hug.

"What about the cameras?" Clove says pulling back slightly.

"They won't be filming us at this hour, besides Mom told me they believe that we've been friends since the beginning. Which is true." I say pulling her closer again,then using my hand to press her face into my chest.

"Hmm…" she says closing her eyes sleepily.

…

Two hours or so later I wake Clove up.

" Go to the tent I'll be there in a second." I say pushing her slightly.

"Mhmmm.." she says rubbing her eye's. Eventually she staggers back to the tent.

I walk off to get Thalia from her tent with Glimmer. I open the flap and crouch down inside. I wake Thalia up and she walks out of the tent. Closing the flap behind her.

I barely get to think, Rude, before something jumps on me pushing me down to the ground. I wouldn't have been pushed down if I hadn't been so surprised. My first thought is Mutt, but then something lies down on top of me. A woman's...chest area appears in front of my eyes, then I see Glimmer's face, She smiles down at me. She roughly presses her lips to mine . I pushed her off of me and ran out of the tent. I stopped and start spitting all over as if I had something revolting.

I run into the tent where Clove was. I jump in there and lie down next to Clove and try to forget what just happened.

…

Clove wakes me up before her shift, I sit out in the cold with her till the sun starts to rise. After everyone is up we start handing at food.

I eat my share before saying, " Today we're going to find our main source of water, for those of you who aren't smart enough to figure out why." I pause and look directly at Marvel. " We actually do need water to survive."

Marvel playfully gasps and Glimmer rolls her eyes before going back to hanging on my arm and batting her eyelashes at me every few seconds. I try my best smile at her but it comes out more of a smirk.

" I'll take Marvel out north and Clove and Glimmer, you go south." I say giving a high five to Marvel, as the girls stared at me in astonishment.

Clove was the first to speak, " What!? You want me to go out and look for water with little miss _I can't fight, because I might break a nail_!"

I try to look stern but it comes out a really big smirk again. Marvel turns to me and gives me another high five.

" Oh, yeah ,Thalia you stay here with lover boy.," I say looking at the girl slightly hidden in the shadow.

She sighs before nodding, " Okay folk, lets hop to it." I say adding far too much enthusiasm to the words.

Clove and Glimmer glare at me before heading forwards with Thalia already bickering about something.

Marvel and I head towards the woods on the north. As We walked marvel picked a conversation that I wish we wouldn't have had at all.

" So…. Cato, have you ever been to district one? You know cause of Gloss being your father and all."

" Umm No, you see I was told Brutus was my father, but then my mother admitted it to me before the interviews and it kinda just slipped." I answer rubbing the back of my neck with my head held up. We continued farther into the woods. Mockingjays sang overhead in the trees.

After thirty more minutes we came to a stream. " By the looks of it this, empties out into a bigger lake." I say to Marvel who then nods. We follow the stream as best as possible due to the trees along the bank.

" Cato, if you really never met your father till the games, then how do you act so much like him?" Marvel asks me.

" Umm, I don't understand what you mean." I answer him.

" You rub the back of your neck all the time, you do kinda look like him. You said, _Lets hop to it_, And he said the same words his games, with the same situation."

" Like father, like son?" I say shrugging. Luckily before he can say anything else,we find the lake. Its deep into the ground, so its hard to see. Luckily its only about a quarter mile from our camp. Which you can almost see. We fill our flasks, then head back toward the camp.

By the time we get there, the girls are already back. Glimmer has a small scratch from a tree branch, (Most likely one one Clove's knives) and she keeps whimpering like she's bleeding to death.

I ignore her as best as possible as I say, " Okay, the rest of you see the way we came from? Go straight from here to there, and there's a lake."

As Clove, Glimmer, Thalia, and Lover Boy walk off, I start to set up a middle day small snack.

…

I sat waiting for everyone to wake up so we could go hunting. After a final ten minutes I walked behind the tents to a small group of trees where I saw Clove and was pushed up against the tree with Marvel pinning her hands above her head. I quickly hid behind a large tree. I strained to hear them.

" Come, on Clove you really think he isn't in love with her. I bet the moment he saw her he gave up on you and is just keeping you around till he can get the fun out of her." Marvel argues releasing Clove hands.

" Wow, I guess I never thought of it that way. In fact it almost makes sense. But Cato isn't like that. He's too loyal." Clove says, and already I feel hurt.

I don't know who kissed who or if Marvel just has Clove pressed against the tree so she can't do anything. _If only I could see her eyes_ I think.

I step out from the tree and make it look like I just got there.

" Mar…" I start. Their heads snap toward me. I allow the hurt to enter my eyes.

" Oh, umm, I'll a … leave you to your own business." I say.

" Cato wait!" Clove calls to me, her voice full of despair.

I keep walking. _Ignore her. Keep walking._ I think. The night continues with me walking around, me trying my best to not get caught with Clove alone ( which is much harder than I thought.)

I climb into a tent, and then into a sleeping bag. I turn my face away from the entrance where Clove is bound to appear. _Is how Brutus felt, when he found out about my parents?_ As I thought this Clove appears in the tent. Luckily she thinks I'm asleep. She climbs in with me. Putting her face into my chest, and wrapping her arms around my neck.

I struggle between wanting to get up and run out, wrap my arms around her and forgive her, and just ignore her. The last one wins. I let the distant nothingness of sleep take over me.

**Thanks for reading, I still don't own the hunger Games. PLEASE REALLY WANT TO REVIEW. YOU REALLY REALLY WANT TO REVIEW. JUST CLICK THE BUTTON AND WRITE A FEW WORDS.**


	13. Clove: Third day

**Tyme here. Chive is to busy to post this so I am. Sorry about the wait. Its also really short which kinda sucks, but as far as we know the only thing that happened to the careers on the third day was finding Katniss. Thanks for reading,**

**we don't own the hunger games.**

**_Chive sends her regrets_**

I wake up, to the sunlight creeping through the walls of the tent. The morning air is cold, and smells like I bury myself deeper in my sleeping bag. Then I realize, I was supposed to wake up hours ago. I sit up and look over at Cato, who might as well be knocked out. I shake him, "Cato…" I shake him harder. "Cato!"

He grumbles, "What?" He sounds annoyed and tired.

"You we're supposed to wake me up hours ago." I frown. He looks exhausted.

"I decided I didn't want to get stabbed in the eye with a knife." he says,he mumbles something after that but I can't hear him.

"What? Why would I stab you in the eye with a knife?"

"Because, _Clove. _You're the most grumpy person I've ever met. Especially in the morning," he grumbles. It seems like a joke, but the way he says it, makes it quite unfunny. He sounds mad and exhausted. Which, I'm pretty sure he is.

"Whatever, you better wake me up next time." I mutter then crawl out of the tent.

Outside, I find Marvel sitting by a fire. He must of taken over last watch, which was supposed to be my job. A sick feeling gurgles in my stomach when I think of yesterday. The hurt in Cato's eyes. No wonder he's so mad.

But what gives him the right? He can flirt and kiss a pretty blond, but when another boy pins me against a tree. Kisses me when I haven't got the slightest bit of a want for it.

I realise I've been staring at Marvel. "Gee whiz, no wonder your boyfriend didn't want to wake you up. You look terrifying in the morning." Marvel jokes.

"You had no right." I blurt out. "What you did. Yesterday."

"You mean kiss you? It's not a bad word. Come on, say it. _I kissed you. _It's not like I tore off my clothes." he comes closer to me, and I back up.

"_You_ kissed _me._ Against my will. Which is _disgusting _and _wrong._" I want to leave, but where would I go? I have my knives, but what if I'm mobbed? I don't care. I run away from Marvel, from Cato, from Glimmer. That's what I've always done. My whole life I was trained to fight. Fight not flight. But flying is all I can do. So, I do. I fly through the woods. Running as fast as I ever have. Not because I'm scared, but because I love the feeling. The adrenaline rush. The fresh air. The feeling of freedom. When in reality I'm trapped. Trapped in an arena. Trapped in life.

Amazing, the freedom. Until life comes crashing back. And traps you again. The smell of smoke awakes me. The woods are burning before me. Gamemakers doing no doubt. Because, they have the power, the power to take away my freedom. Those with power always use it, while they have a chance. They know they won't have the power for long, but still, they destroy all that could possibly diminish their power and freedom is one of the biggest diminishers of power.

I see her. Fire girl. The fire must have been created for her. Maybe, this is my chance. But the smoke and running has made me breathless, not to mention the beads of sweat rolling down my forehead. So I let her go. Like I said. I may be trained to kill. But I'm not trained in how to deal with the consequences. No one. Can tell you what it's like to know someone died because of your hands. Whether it was direct, or you we're just merely part of the chain reaction.

I push her name out of my head. I do not need to think of Autumn right now. I do not need to remember how all twenty-four of the kids in this arena are loved. How they will all have devastated family and friends. Right now I have to be selfish. Make sure I get my loved ones to safety. These kids are just in my way. I tell myself. They must die. It's the only way. It's terrible and cruel, but it's the only way.

I start back to camp, but I realise that camp, is coming to me. All the careers are running toward me, well not me. Toward Katniss. When they get to me Cato stops. "Fire girl, we got her, come on." Then he runs off, I have no choice but to follow. She realises we're following her and runs. Marvel and Cato cheer and yell as we run after her. Leaving them all to soon breathless. Fire girl takes this as her chance to scale a tree. "Get her Cato!" I yell at him, he's standing there staring at her.

He nods and grabs the branches of the tree. He gets a little ways up, but he grabs to small of a branch and it breaks beneath him. He hits the ground hard, and I pray he didn't break anything. He sits up to my releath, and Glimmer attempts to shoot her with an arrow, but fails horrifically.

"Just wait." Peeta says. I kind of forgot he was here. "She has to come down eventually." I realise he's probably just biding her time, but Cato speaks before I can contradict him.

"Alright. I guess we're sleeping here tonight."

So we do. We sleep on the ground underneath her. Glimmer puts her head on Cato's arm, and he lets her. He's kind enough, unfortunately to give her the freedom. And without realizing it, he gave Katniss the freedom, to drop a nest of tracker jackers on top of us.

**Thanks for reading this. Still don't own the hunger games. Also I'm thinking about writing a PJATO faniction story by myself so updates may be slower on my part now Thanks again don't forget to Follow favorite or comment. I makes Chive and I really happy **


	14. Cato: tracker jackers

**Tyme her again. Hope you like it. It isn't my usual length but its hard to write about in the games. Thanks for reading. I don't own the hunger games, suzaiin collins does, though**

I wake up as soon as the nest hits the ground. I push myself up as fast as possible using Glimmer for Clove and Marvel yell " To the Lake!" over and over again. I run as fast as I can. Glimmers screams fill the air. Once I'm sure the tracker jackers aren't chasing me I stop.

Fire girl jumps down from the tree. I start staggering over behind her back. Lover boy runs up to her and starts yelling at her to run. Anger builds up and me, Fire girls starts staggering/running off. I come up behind lover boy and try to stab him with my sword. He unfortunately moves, hitting and slicing through his leg. If gone uncared for he might die from infection.

I try to make my way back to the lake where we found fire girl, but my vision blurs, I must have gotten stung more than I thought. I trip on something, I push myself up and continue forward. I see the edge of the lake before everything goes black.

…

When I wake up, its to cold water on my face. Marvel to the side of me, my face close to the water.

"Finally you're awake, was almost worried that you'd been poisoned by something or someone." He says jokingly, " I've got to wake up Clove now, or do you want to?"

" You do it" I say trying to rid myself of the temptation to close my eyes.

I sit up and look around. " Where's Thalia?" I ask Marvel.

" She was killed along with Glimmer yesterday" He says, he looks down regretfully before trying to wake Clove again.

" Oh" I say. I then realize that its Marvel trying to wake Clove. I don't mean to be possessive but Clove is my girl, and second most important thing in my life, my sister being the first. I walk over to where Marvel is. I kneel down next to Clove. Marvel then stands up.

" I'll head back to camp and keep guard and see if anything is stolen." He says quickly and the rushes off without giving me time to respond. I gently lap water onto her face and soon enough her eyes open.

" Hmm what… Oh yeah tracker jackers." She mumbles, She tries to lie back down but I pull her up again.

" Its easier if you get up and move." I say trying my best not to let the things that happened two days ago get it the way. I'm still mad but Clove couldn't have stopped it, but she could have at least not stood there for a minute.

Oh since when did you care." She says when she realizes that I'm trying to help. " I mean after all you seemed to take offence to me yesterday."

" Well sorry for being mad that my girlfriend is sitting there letting another boy kiss her" I counter back.

" I wasn't letting him kiss me! He just did!" She states back her voice rising.

" Well you kinda just stood there for almost a minute, and if I hadn't have done something it probably would have been more than two!"

She mumbles something under her breath, I only catch one thing. _Tyme_.

" What did you say about my sister." I say sternly. Even Clove isn't allowed to insult my sister, you can insult me all you want but Tyme is a different story.

" I see who she gets it from to be snobby and inconsiderate. She doesn't even act like a twelve you old, she acts more like she's eighteen." She says.

I grab my sword from the ground and walk off. Trying to calm myself down. Ignore, and speak to her only when it involves the games.

A minute later, I hear " Cato! Cato! wait!" _Looks like Clove figured it out._ She knows that even she can't insult my sister without me getting mad . By the time she reaches me I'm at camp.

Marvel looks at us but quickly turns away when he see my or Clove face. We spend the rest of the day cleaning the tracker jacker stings.

When I finally lie down in my tent, my mind is allowed to wonder. Clove doesn't know one thing about being a victor except most are insane. The nightmares are the reason most are crazy. Your fine till after the interviews. When you realize what you actually did to get back on that stage. I fall asleep and am woken two hours later by Marvel. I sit on a log near the fire till my shift is over

Two hours later I wake Clove up and go back to sleep till morning.

**Thanks again for reading. Don't forget to review. I freak out with happiness every time. Btw i wanted to know does anyone like knowing what is happening to Tyme and Chive. SO please if you like that leave a comment about it.**


	15. Clove: Seeing her again

CHIVE IN THE HOUSE

Anyway. This chapter is boring. But nothing happens in the book sooooo. I did my best. You finally get to find out about Autumn. SO yeah.

I don't own the hunger games.

* * *

I have last watch in the morning. Which is so far my favorite. Morning watch means that I get to watch the sun come up. Beautiful oranges, reds, and yellows color the sky. It's most likely not the real sun, but I can still feel the warmth it brings to the day.

I sit on a log, carving a branch with one of my knives, trying to get time to pass. I can't help but glance at Cato's tent periodically. There's only the three of us left. Which means, one of them will wake up first. And I'll have to deal with being alone with them. I don't want to be alone with either of them. Marvel because, he's a disgusting jerk. Cato because...I can't deal with him right now. He acts like it's my fault Marvel shoved me against a tree and kissed me. If he had seen the whole story, or let me tell him the whole story, he would understand. But instead he decided to jump to conclusions.

Eventually out of either boredom or hunger I decide to make breakfast. Which today is a bunch of carrots. As I peel a couple of the carrots, since the skin is covered in dirt, Cato comes out of his tent. I glance at him, where his eyes meet mine. He looks wary, like he doesn't know how to react. I glance back to the carrot. Out of my peripheral vision I see him sit on another log by the fire. After a few moments of silence, I speak, "Want a carrot?" I hold one out to him. He glances at it, like I'm trying to poison him and shakes his head. I roll my eyes and go back to shaving carrots.

"I bet he'd want your stupid carrot." Cato murmured. He probably didn't mean for me to hear it.

"You don't know anything!" I say sternly. In my frustration the knife slips and cuts my hand. I gasp in pain and cover it with my other hand.

"Then why don't you enlighten me? About, just why I found you kissing him." he yells

I glance at Marvel's tent nervously. If he heard me tell Cato. He warned me. Grabbed my throat and threatened both me and Cato's life. Not like he wasn't planning on killing us both anyway, I realise.

"You have no right to be mad at me," I say trying to keep my voice down. "You've been flirting with Glimmer this entire competition."

He snorts, "But I didn't kiss her."

"Just as I didn't kiss Marvel." He rolls his eyes. "Incase you didn't know this most girls don't kiss guys who shove them up against trees."

"But you did," he says much too loudly. I look at him pleading with my eyes for him to keep his voice down. "What?"

"Keep your voice down!" I sound desperate, I quickly shake my head. "You don't understand. He was hitting me, and kicking me. I don't know what he would have done if you hadn't showed up." I say quietly, almost whispering. I carefully remove my hand from injured one, lucky it's my left, not my throwing hand. Both my hands are covered in blood. I wince and look at him.

"Why didn't you tell me that before?" he stands up, he looks concerned, but still frustrated.

"You mean between you accusations and ignoring me?"

"If you would have just told me in the first place I wouldn't have done…" he looks at my hand, as if he hadn't noticed me bleeding this whole time, "Good God, Clove." he tries to grab my hand but I pull it away, scowling. "Don't touch it."

He rolls his eyes and grabs my wrist, having the decency to avoid touching the wound. "You must have been really angry with those carrots."

He's still hanging on to my arm when Marvel appears from his tent. He glances at my hand, "What happened to you?"

I pull my arm from Cato's grip, "my knife slipped," I say fiercely, before pushing past both of them, walking towards the lake.

As soon as I got there, I stuck my hand in the water. I gasped at the pain, and then the relief. I stuck my other hand in the water, to wash off the blood. The water feels cool and pleasant in the beating sun. It was like the gamemakers had stuck us all in an oven. If there weren't cameras filming my every move, I would strip off these filthy clothes and bathe in it. Just the thought makes me feel self-conscious about the layers of dirt and sweat coating my body.

I hear footsteps behind me and flinch, my good hand reflexively going around the hilt of a knife I stored in the waistline of my jeans. I stood, automatically going to throwing position, like I practiced so many times at the academy. Muscle-memory, is what the trainers called it. I found it tedious then, but now I'm thankful for the reflex.

But no one's behind me. No one I can see. What's going on? I blink and then Autumn is standing in front of me, still but only fifteen years old. She suddenly starts growing in front of me. "I'm still your buddy, aren't I?" she says, she still has a very high voice, that sounds almost song like.

Our academy was the first to use a buddy system. Each ten year old got a fourteen old buddy. Basically, their only job was to make sure you didn't kill any of the other students. Which is what most people did. But not Autumn. She wasn't just a teenager who was forced to supervise me. She was a friend. She made sure I had proper form, before the instructor even taught us what proper form was. She hung out with me, because she wanted to. Besides my sister (who was only six at the time and terribly annoying) and maybe my parents, I had never known anyone who wanted to be around me. She would babysit for me and my sister, even though she knew she wouldn't get paid. She was always there when I needed her. Like a big sister. Like a big buddy.

"Of course." I say, confused.

"Clove!" she yells at me. "Clove, what's going on?" It doesn't sound like her. To deep. "Clove! You're freaking me out. Are you alright?" I shake my head, trying to make sense of it all. I fall backwards, onto the rocks by the edge of the lake. I close my eyes, trying to clear my head. Autumn's shaking me, and yelling at me but I can't understand her words.

When I open my eyes, Autumn's no longer there. Cato's shaking me. "What's going on? Are you okay?"

"Autumn," I sigh. Not to answer him. Just out of remembrance.

Cato frowns, kneeling in front of me, "I've never seen you like that."

I scamper to my feet. "I'm fine. Probably just dehydrated. It feels like a sauna in here. You should feel the water. It's nice and cold…"

"Clove," he interrupts me softly. "Your seeing things again."

He's right, but I can't admit to it. It will only make things harder for him. Besides I don't want him to worry about me. "I'm fine." I say, sharper then I mean to.

Soon after Autumn died, I started seeing her. Sometimes, she would just be standing on a street corner, and I'd call out her name, sometimes memories would spark something and I'd freeze in the midst of a flashback. Sometimes I would be overjoyed to see her. Sometimes I would be terrified and yell and scream. My parents took me to a doctor, who counselled me well enough that I stopped seeing her. Which also upset me, but soon my parents could no longer afford the treatment, even with the supplementary grants from the training facility.

Cato looks like he doesn't believe me, that's because he doesn't believe me. "I came to bring you a first aid kit," he holds it out to prove it, "and you we're ready to throw a knife through my head, then you freaked out and started murmuring, and at first I couldn't understand you but then I realised you we're saying her name."

"I'm fine." I try to give my best, I'm not crazy stop worrying about me smile, but he just frowns. "Let me see the first aid kit." I reach out for it but he pulls it away.

"Sit." he orders. He's trying to doctor me, like always.

"No, I can do it. I just need a bandage."

He grabs my wrist, before I have a chance to move. I'm apparently not the only one with reflexes. "You really jabbed yourself, it went deeper than I thought."

"I'm fine." I say for what feels like the millionth time. "Just hand me the roll of bandages."

He sighs and hands me the kit. "Make sure to put the disinfecting stuff on it and keep the bandage nice and tight." he says before walking up the hill and away from the lake.

I quickly clean off my hand and wrap a bandage around it. Afraid that Autumn will come back if I wait too long. During the short walk back to camp, I swear I can hear her laughing in the back of my head. Not in a creepy way. Her laugh was always kind and gentle. Like her voice, it sounded like a song. She was always so determined and brave. That's why it was so surprising, the way she died. She didn't get killed by the gamemakers, she didn't get killed by another tribute. It was all my fault. I condemned her. She would still be here, if I had just gone into the games and died. Look where I am now. Her death was a waste, she didn't save me. She only bought me time, for me to throw it away by volunteering. She saved me. I saved Tyme. We're all just buying each other time. Tyme's going to die at some point. I'm no savior.

As I approach camp, I hear shouts. I rush ahead to witness the commotion. Cato is standing before a younger looking boy, his sword raised. Wait. Not a boy. Autumn. _No! _I tell myself. It's not her, Autumn is dead. But, she _can't _be _dead. _She's standing right in front of me and Cato's about to kill her. "Cato!" I say without thinking. "Don't kill her." _I mean him. _"He must have a good reason to just walk into our camp.

Cato glances at me. As if trying to figure out why I would try to save him "_He_," Cato corrects. "Better, or I'll stab him through the heart." he turns back to the boy.

"I.." he starts, his voice shakes slightly. He clears his throat and continues confidently. "Can help you."

"Why would we need a scrawny twelve year olds help?"

"I'm fifteen, and I have worked with electronics for most of my life. I'm familiar with the bombs set around the cornucopia." he states. He must be from district three. "If you agree to be in alliance with me, I'll get those bombs set up to protect your stash of goodies."

I don't want another ally, but that would definitely be helpful. Exceedingly now that we're down to just three of us. Their would be no need to leave someone as guard.

I watch Cato. He continues staring untrustingly at the boy, but then, unexpectedly, he laughs. "Well your one good spokesman, I'll give you that." he glances at me. "Think we can trust him?"

I stare at him, where Autumn just stood. I shrug, "If he screws up with the bomb, he's the one that gets killed." _Killed._I wish I hadn't said that. Images of Autumn flash threw my mind. I tense but quickly relax. Cato seems to notice, but says nothing.

"Yeah, it's your life. If anything happens to those supplies. Your neck gets it." He makes a violent gesture with his hands. He's not joking. Cato has no need for weapon, he could easily kill you with his hands.

"And if you mess up, and blow yourself up, well, we all will get one heck of a show." Marvel adds, laughing.

His blood, staining the grass. His body, blown to bits. Her blood, staining the grass. Her body, blown to bits. No one knows whether she did it on purpose. Maybe she didn't know what the consequences were. Now everyone knows better then to step off the plate early.

Maybe, she had a good idea. Die before she has to kill anyone. Be a martyr. It's better then how I'll die. Knowing I've killed children. Like the boy from Four. I'll die a murder, and if all that talk about afterlife is true. I'll go to hell. Murderers don't go to heaven. Maybe, children get an exception. I don't know this whole thing works. But, I think you go to hell no matter what age you are if you've killed people.

We supervise from a distance. Far enough that our limbs will stay attached to us, if he screws up. The boy, carefully digs around the bomb, then sets it aside and goes on to the next area. The sun is setting by the time he gets all the bombs in place. He marks a path using strategically placed rock so you know where to step. The tall grass makes the rocks hard to notice, unless you specifically watching for them. He demonstrates, proving we won't get blown up if we follow his trail.

I offer to take first watch, even though I had last watch this morning. Cato reminds me that I must sleep at some point, and Marvel shrugs and claims that with four of us again, he doesn't have to take a shift.

"Wake me up in a couple hours," he says, then walks back to his tent.

* * *

DUN DUN DUNNNNN. Well okay not really

The whole heaven or hell thing was inspired by my English teacher and "The Outsiders" by S.E. Hinton.

Im starting basketball, which takes a lot of time and will limit my posting, plus Tyme has started another fanfiction. BUT I WILL NOT LET HER ABANDON THIS STORY.

I rock tyme's other hat and make a fine Greeser.

~ Chive


	16. Cato: things explode

**I'm back! Did you miss me? No? Well to bad. Thanks for reading. All rights to Susan Collins. Don't forget to check out my other story now Daughter of Death.**

I woke up feeling like today was the day. Like all the tributes would kill themselves today and I could send Clove home..

I sat up in the tent where Clove and I were sleeping. She looked so peaceful while she is sleeping, as if the troubles of the world couldn't harm her in any way, even though they've hurt her so much already. My thoughts go back to what Clove said about only saving Tyme for awhile. Is she right? Could that Capital be that cruel that they pull Tyme in? I'll have to stay out of trouble.

I gently shake Clove awake. She yawns and gives me a sleepy attempt at a death glare. I throw my head back and laugh at her. "Come on Princess, you'll have to get up sooner or later." I say grinning down at her.

She sits up and looks at me, " So I'm Princess now?"

" Yep," I say and pull her back against my chest resting my chin on top of her head, " My Princess Knives."

" Tsk Tsk, Cato what are we going to do with you."

"Be the love of my life and care for me."

She looks down at the ground, I know what she is thinking; She wants to get me out of this arena.

" Clove, Clove… Look at me." I demand. She looks up at me and I cup my hands around her face. "Please promise me, that you'll try to win for me. One of us has to come back. Tyme and Chive need one of us too."

" Only if you promise to do the same." She says her eyes not filled with their usual light. This darn arena took that from her.

I settle back down and she lays her head down on my chest. I wrap an arm around her shoulders. We sit there for about half an hour before Marvel comes to wake us up. We eat a small breakfast of meat.

"Three, you stay here with Marvel, I don't want the girl from Five stealing anything. Got it? Also Marvel, Clove and I will head one direction looking for tributes. You stay here and watch for other fire or tributes. Got it" I say grabbing a small bag.

We start out but then we see a fire. I head back to camp with Clove quickly and we grab Marvel leaving the boy from three at camp. When we reach the fire its empty but huge. There's plenty of evidence someone small was there. The girl from eleven most likely. There is mint leaves everywhere. A trailing leads east around the clearing of the leaves is quite visible. I'm about to suggest we follow it when an explosion near by stops me. I turn to Clove wide eyes and we both take off.

Clove easily reaches there first, but stops in a dead trance. Where all our supplies were there is a mass of ash. I walk up to the boy from three. He smirks at me and raise an eyebrow. He knew the whole thing would explode if someone stepped on it! He just couldn't sacrifice himself so he waited for someone else to do so. I grab his neck and twist it killing him instantly.

That's when Clove screams. Its blood curdling like she's being stabbed. I quickly turned worried for her life. Instead I find her all alone Marvel is backing away from her. She's seeing Autumn, instead of the boy from three. I have to get her to see the boy from three.

"Clove" I call gently taking a small step towards her. She responds by taking three giant steps back. She then turns and runs. Runs like she stole something so valuable she'll be hung.

"CLOVE" I call after her but its no use. She's not coming back. She won't come back. I was told by her parents if she started seeing Autumn again it was most likely she'd end up killing herself. She's want to die so bad eventually that Autumn would start saying it. This either would snap her out of the daze completely because Autumn would never say that, or end it all for Clove.

I spend the rest of the day looking for Clove with Marvel. It ended only with us not getting anywhere.

I try to sleep that night but its only Marvel and I for watches so I only get three hours to try to fall asleep, but I barely sleep at all. I'm worried about Clove.

The next morning I set right back at it again. I have to find her. I'll never forgive myself if I don't. I search till my feet hurt from walking so far and quickly and my throat hurts from calling for her. Yet I still continue. I see a fire that afternoon . I have to keep looking for Clove. I don't have time to stop. Clove is smarter than that to light a fire like that in any condition.

"Marvel you up to it." I say not stopping walking to a different part of the woods.

" Sure." He says and runs off. Hopefully he'll find a tribute to kill.

**Thanks again Don't forget to review. Remember if we** **like your suggestion we might just try it.**


End file.
